The Perfect Drug
by 0ni
Summary: Naruto has been traveling with his mentor, Jiraiya for years. During their travels, his mentor discovers that his prized pupil is the best material generator for his serialized book series. This is the salacious escapades of one, Naruto Uzumaki. [Lemon with a plot]
1. The Sound of Music

~The Perfect Drug ~

**Disclaimer: **All rights and copyright to the Naruto characters and the universe that they reside in are reserved to their original creators and respective studios.

**Special Note:** This story is rated M for Mature and contains graphic language and scenes. It is intended only for mature audiences. Reader discretion is advised.

**Author Notes:** This story has loose ties to the canon. If you're looking for something that's 100% then you'll probably want to check out the official manga.

**Additional note: Updated 1/17 to fix page breaks.**

—H—H— (Start of tart section)

=== Chapter 1 - The Sound of Music ===

A dance between the lofty flow of a wind instrument woven with two string instruments brought life to the ambience of the tavern. A layer of haze lingering throughout the room. Naruto heaved a groan, taking a seat at the bar. His traveling companion, Jiraiya chuckling at his reaction, sitting next to him. "Oh yeah?"

The blonde glared over at his mentor weakly, "We traveled, what was it, nearly a thousand kilometers in only a few days, so you could get the next volume of your porno published?" He gave him a hard look.

His mentor laughed and put up a hand in defense, "Hey. Erotic. Novel." Emphasizing the word, 'novel'. Jiraiya did feel bad for making him run ragged for days to make it here on time. "How about I buy the first round?"

"More like the rest of this weeks' rounds." Naruto counter-offered, waving down the tall bartender to give him their orders. The blonde leaned in, whispering what Jiraiya could only guess was a rather lengthy list of drinks.

Jiraiya gave his pupil a wry look as he watched the bartender begin to assemble a tray full of drink. "That's going to be expensive considering how much it takes to get you drunk…" He grumbled.

Naruto only shrugged. "Better hope you just submitted a best seller then."

Jiraiya laughed, clapping a hand to his student's shoulder with enthusiasm. "The Land of Water has been a fountain of material, my young protégé." Naruto rolled his eyes. Jiraiya continued smiling, wrapping his arm around the young man's neck, pulling him closer. "Let's not forget how much of a tasty morsel those ladies thought you were." He finished with a wink, guffawing as the bartender returned and began laying out their drinks before them. Jiraiya grabbed the closest drink he could find and raised it to Naruto.

"To the best material generator I know." He cheered.

"Eat me." Naruto said, not bothering to look over at his teacher.

"I believe that is a common theme in this book." He said nudging his pupil before downing a couple drinks in a row before exhaling with satisfaction.

"Now if you'll excuse me." The older man's eyes darted between his student and a lonely looking brunette that sat at the end of the bar. "I suddenly have an idea for another chapter of my own." He winked at the boy before taking a couple of the drinks over to the young woman.

Naruto couldn't help but roll his eyes again before turning back to his drink. His mind began to wander as he stared into his glass, eyes unfocused. "Your friend leave you hanging while he tries his luck with the brunette?" A female voice breaking through his mental treading, he looked over toward the voice. A stunning young woman with exotic hair that strangely reminded him of Sakura's, but several shades deeper, sat next to him. Her hair tied back with several hair sticks.

His brilliant blues locked with her deep almond eyes and he found himself smile despite his weariness. "Yeah, you could say that." He motioned for her to take the seat next to him, the woman returning his smile as she took the seat.

"Too bad for him, Lina is known for stringing suckers along for free drinks."

"Good, he could use getting knocked down a couple of pegs." He explained, glancing down the bar. "Naruto." Introducing himself while offering her a hand.

"Tai." She said returning his handshake.

"Pleasure, may I offer you a drink?"

"Please. So what brings you here?"

Naruto nodded over to his companion with long untamed silver hair, "We were in a village on the Southern coast for a couple months while he was doing research for his book." He nearly put too much of an emphasis on the word book and hoped she hadn't caught it. Thankfully, it didn't seem like she had.

"Oh so you're authors, hm?" She said, tracing her middle finger around her glass.

"Oh I'm not, he is." He said taking another sip of his drink.

"Then what is it that you do?" She asked, her finger running along the edge of her glass. Despite his own thick headed notions, he had actually gleaned some things from his mentor. It wouldn't be good if people saw the two as ninjas, but one genin protecting an older man who was an author. That was a lot less threatening than two highly trained killers.

"I'm his bodyguard, more or less." Her eyes widened ever so slightly at this reveal.

"Ooh, so are you a samurai, shinobi, or...?" She asked leaning in closer, her dark shirt was designed to be open with a flow, showing the inner curve of her breasts.

"A shinobi."

"Ahh. Do you mind if I ask where you call home?"

These weren't uncommon questions, a lot of people had questions regarding the hidden villages. He supposed it was part of the reason that drew people to him, the enamor of talking with someone in such a lucrative career.

"Home is where the heart is." He joked taking another sip from his glass of dark liquor.

She smiled, "No offense, but that's surprising considering how you seem to hold yourself."

He chuckled, smiling into his glass, "Eh, I guess looks can be deceiving." Finishing off his drink and gesturing to the bartender again. The bartender leaned in, listening to his order. The tall man worked his magic at the end of the bar and soon after returned with another tray, this one covered in filled shot glasses.

Tai gave a flirtatious look at the blonde man, a mischievous grin on his lips. "Presumptuous aren't we?"

He held up a hand, shrugging, "I mean if you don't want them, I can handle these just fine."

She wasn't sure if he was being serious but it had been a long time since she had dared to cut loose. This reserved act she had to put on was growing rather tiresome and boring. The flame of a challenge sparked inside her and she smirked defiantly. "You're on blondie."

The hours flew by and with them so did the number of drinks, their exact count blurring as they slammed another pair of glasses on the bar top. The woman with rose hair coughed, stumbling slightly before catching herself on bar. She was thankful that they had decided to stand halfway through their contest. Saving her from the ever dreadful and sneaky 'hidden drunkenness', often overwhelming even the mightiest of drinkers at the end of their binge.

Tai whooped a huge sigh of relief, sporting a heavy flush on her cheeks. She looked over at her drinking opponent and narrowed her eyes. "You motherfucker. You're either some sorta fuckin' lush or a fuckin' monster that lives on alcohol."

He laughed, only sporting a minor flush across his cheeks. "Good genes."

She leaned back, looking at his ass, "Those aren't jeans at all. Nice ass though." She finished with a grin.

He looked her up and down, her dark shirt offering an ample view on the shape and perkiness of her breasts. Her tight black pants seemed to drink in the light around them but the outline they gave, hot damn.

"Likewise." He winked and downed another drink.

"Last call." The bartender called out as began collecting bills.

"Well tonight was fun. Thanks for joining me." Naruto said with a faint smile, signing Jiraiya's name on the bill and handing it back to the bartender. It was about time for him to venture to the inn they had booked as they got into town.

"You giving up?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her, "I've got more drinks back at my place." She offered, the same grin plastered on her face. Naruto couldn't help but mimic hers, the two slammed down their final set of drinks and ventured to their next arena.

—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—

They had burned through another bottle, exchanging flirts and stories. Naruto upended the bottle and frowned. Tai grabbed another bottle from the table, breaking the seal. She surprised him by straddling him, giving him a hungry look, she took a big swig from the bottle and locked lips, generously sharing her drink.

Their tongues dancing with one another. He could taste the nights' variety of drinks with each passing tussle. The two parted briefly to take a few deep breaths, she took another swig and dove in for more.

Tai began intertwining her fingers through his wild golden hair, down his neck and down his arms through his jacket. Through muffled moans as their tongues continued their dance, she found the zipper of his jacket slipped it free from his body. She pressed her hands against chest, raking her fingers down his solid chest and finding thick bands of ab muscle hiding beneath his fishnet undershirt.

She felt her stomach jump and her excitement boil further. She pulled away and ripped his undershirt from his body. Holy shit, this fucker was ripped. She must have been gawking since Naruto's smile widened further. "Like what you see?"

She couldn't remember the last time she was this turned on. Sure, she'd met some attractive travelers working in the tavern but none that looked even close to this. She nodded eagerly and smashed her lips back into his.

After a time, Naruto stood, hoisting her up, each hand cupping her firm ass. She moaned softly at the move, his strong hands holding up her small frame as they continued to make out. She could feel his adjustments slowly causing her legs to spread further, the gyrations rubbing against her clit, which only spurned her to further drive against his rock hard body.

She felt him lower her further until she felt the rock hard presence of his dick, bulging against his pants. _Holy fuck, that's going to be fun. _She thought as she tried her hardest to grind against his dick.

Naruto hoisted Tai back up, grinning into the kiss. She pulled away and glared at him, "Motherfucker, are you teasing me here?!"

His eyes didn't leave hers, "Yeah, what are you going to do about it?"

She growled, shifting her weight, she flipped back into a kneeling position, shoving Naruto with enough force that he landed back on her couch and nearly sent him reeling backwards. She smirked at the surprised look on his face. She slipped her shirt from her shoulders, exposing her tight perky breasts, she turned and slowly pulled the tight pants from over her ass, watching him out of the corner of her eye.

She smiled as he adjusted himself and leaned back into the couch, watching her with rapt attention. She turned her back to him, bending over ever so slightly, she looked over her shoulder as she removed her panties. His eyes were locked on the symmetry of her nether regions. The shape of her ass with juxtaposition of the pressed lips of her pussy as she squeezed her legs together. He'd wished he could transpose what he was seeing onto a canvas as that, is a work of art.

She swayed toward Naruto, kneeling in front of him, unclasping his pants, hooking two fingers around the band of both his pants and his underwear. She took great pleasure in prolonging the inevitable, her eyes darting between looking into his eyes and staring at the bulge in front of her.

She stared with wide eyes at the cock of her blonde drinking companion. It came free with a spring and stood tall, like real tall. She fought the urge to try measuring it against the length of forearm. _Fuck me, I wasn't expecting this._ She swallowed hard. She'd had a handful of one night stands and even fewer relationships over the years, but holy shit. She'd only heard stories about hung guys from other women in the bar or gossiping in restaurants. She instinctively pulled her arm away again. _Don't you fucking do it. Don't be weird. _She chided herself.

"You scared?" Naruto playfully taunted, not moving apart from the subtle twitch of his dick in tandem with his heartbeat.

Tai shook the daze from her head, her grin returning, "Oh you'd like that, wouldn't you blondie?" She gripped his dick in her hand, it actually looked a little ridiculous in her small hand but she wasn't about to be unnerved by some random guy. Especially not some genin shinobi. She may not be a kunoichi anymore but god dammit, she had her pride.

Using both hands, one atop the other, she began to stroking up and down, slowly at first but gradually picking up the pace. Her smile widened as he shifted back further into the couch, a light groan as each stroke came close to the head.

She licked her lips, locking with his vivid blue eyes. She opened her mouth tracing her tongue along the head of his dick, hints of sweat and his pre-cum spreading across her palette. She shifted her hands and only stroked the bottom half of his dick as she began toying with the head. Naruto laid his head back and stared up at the ceiling, moaning in a low tone. She savored each sound and tensed reaction to her actions. She lightly clamped into it with the edge of her teeth and was rewarded with his head snapping up, eyes piercing through hers.

She continued grinning with the head of his cock, tucked between her teeth. She figured she'd give him a reward for being so patient and began sliding his cock neatly into her mouth. Adjusting her lips, inch by inch until she felt it touch the back of her throat. Naruto groaned, lightly brushing the hair on the back of her head. Encouraged by his actions and thankful that playing wind instruments for eight or more hours, several days a week gave her more keen control over her throat muscles.

Naruto moaned loudly as he felt Tai slide the rest of his cock down her throat and held it for several counts before pulling the length from her mouth, gasping. Drool strung from her mouth and drenched his cock from top to bottom. Naruto could feel his heart pound in his ears, his dick pulsing to the beat, his senses lit like a city. He'd never had a woman be able to take in his entire dick before and it nearly made his heart sing.

It was written all over his face and she knew that she had hit his sweet spot. She took another deep breath and slipped him all the way down again. An involuntary groan escaped his lips as he felt his ab muscles tighten, feeling the warmth and tightness of her throat. She allowed her tongue to hang lazily against his balls for a few counts before pulling him out again. She took a few breathes and continued, taking him in, he could feel himself edging closer despite himself.

"Guh, Tai. It feels so good. Don't stop." He whispered to her. His words refreshing her motivation to what could be potentially seen as a selfless or masochistic drive. She quickened her pace, taking shorter breathes through her nose and driving his dick into her throat to the hilt.

He could feel the sensual rollercoaster crest the hill, "Tai, I'm going to—". As he hit the downturn, Tai made sure to take a deep breath before engulfing him one final time, feeling him release his a stream of semen directly into her stomach. Waves upon waves filled her, she could feel her lungs screaming for air but didn't want to risk inhaling any of the aftermath. After what felt like an eternity, she felt his stream stop and slowly pulled his cock from her throat, swallowing a few times before it completely past her lips.

He groaned happily and smiled at her, cupping her face. "You. Wow. You're beautiful." He remarked, placing a hand behind her neck and bringing her in for a kiss. She was shocked at first, most guys she had been with in the past would never have kissed her after going down on them. This guy was just full of surprises. She relished in the kiss and felt herself yearning as he broke it.

"Your turn."

She bit her lower lip and nodded expectantly. Expecting him to climb on top of her, he surprised her by hoisting her up and setting her on the couch, draping her legs over his shoulders. He eyes never left hers throughout the entire shift, he began licking his lips as though he was preparing for a feast. She felt her excitement hitch up another notch. She would pat herself on the back later for picking him up.

Naruto buried himself into her snatch, making slow deliberate licks on the outer folds of her pussy. She mewled with each almost teasing lap that he made, shifting, trying to get closer to his face. Attempting to grind against his tongue with futility.

Each sound she made was rewarded with another pass and another. She could feel her stomach knit together as she rode the wave, up and down. The warmth spreading, causing her extremities to tingle. "Naruto, please, don't stop. Harder." She begged.

She could almost feel him smile as he picked up the pace, drawing in closer to her clit but not quite reaching it. Which was actually becoming quite maddening as each cascading wave she rode, she could almost feel the peak, yet it fleeted so quickly. Suddenly she felt him drag his tongue across her clit and moaned loudly, finally he had reached the goal. The button that begged, no, needed attention from her lover. She grabbed his head and clamped it closer to her, drawing her legs around his broad back.

"Stay there fucker. Fuck me like you mean it." He nodded and like flipping a switch, he began vigorously lapping away at her clit, around her clit. Up and down, side to side, clockwise, counter-clockwise. Her mind began to spin as orgasmic surf board began to climb the crest of the wave.

"More. Oh please, I'm going to cum." She cried out. She felt something part and she felt him insert two fingers. As if he was beckoning her to cum, he tugged at her inner walls, searching for something. She closed her eyes, she could practically see the crest now. The rumble roaring in her stomach and her insides thrumming and tightening. Her eyes snapped open as she felt him find her spot, he pressed and licked. Repeating the motions again and again.

"I'm cumming, oh god, Naruto, I'm cuuuuming." She cried out and she grabbed his head. He felt her tighten around his fingers as she came, surfing down her orgrasm. He slowed his oral fixation but continued pressing from the inside, beckoning her to continue riding the wave.

Her breath continued to hitch, her body rigid, she clawed at his hair and his shoulders. "Na-ru-to-wha-t-are-you-oh—." She gasped as she felt him further hasten his pace. The proverbial fire spread and a sister wave of ecstasy crashed over her. She cried out, his fingers caught in her vice. He slowed his pace and brought his motions to a standstill, slowly pulling two drenched fingers from her snatch.

She watched him half-dazed as he brought the fingers to his lips and cleaned them off.

"You ready for the main course?" He asked, giving his dick a couple of strokes while tracing it along her lower lips. Tai began to catch her breath, staring down at the thick member, her nerves sparking to new life with each trace he made against her clit.

"Yes, but..!" She said sitting up and capturing his lips in hers. Maneuvering with the expertise of a fighter in close-combat, she swung him about, swapping their positions. Shoving him roughly against the couch, her know straddling him. She broke the kiss, feeling herself drip down onto his cock, his attention consumed by the impending connection. This is going to hurt like a motherfucker, she thought, lowering herself down. The feeling of his head wedging into her tight entrance, wincing as her pussy stretched to accommodate the new visitor.

"God damn…" Tai hissed, closing her eyes and attempting to control her breathing as she continued lowering herself until she felt him hit the end. "Fuck." She cursed. _End of the road, whiskers._Opening her eyes, she was slightly surprised to see a look of concern shadowing his face. "You good?"

She nodded curtly, "I'm good, just gimme a minute. You're a hung motherfucker, you know that?"

He grinned back at her, "It's both a blessing and a curse." He said with feigned altruism. Returning his smile, she refocused on the moment, leaning on his toned shoulders, adjusting her body just enough. Allowing his cock to nearly withdraw before sliding him all the way back in. Another moan slipping past her lips with each piston-like motion, the discomfort quickly subsiding with each subsequent stroke.

"Fuck me." She groaned slowly, reveling in the electricity and warmth washing over her with each revolution, like waves lapping against the beach shore. Naruto latched onto her breasts and began kneading them like a professional baker. Skillful hands tuning one, adjusting to find just the right frequency. His teeth and tongue dancing across a tightrope of her sensitivity, his manipulations sending additional jolts through her nerves. His zeal driving from one gear to the next. She could feel him tense, groaning as she drove his cock into her cervix. The earlier discomfort lost in their passion.

She felt the familiar crest approach and Naruto pulled her tighter to his rock hard body, feeling his dick swell inside her, evident that he was close. "Tai. God you're amazing." He said groaning, his hands on her hips, driving her against him harder.

"You like fucking me don't you, whiskers?" She purred, riding him harer, driving him as deep as he could possibly go. He nodded and groaned again. He made an attempt to move and she thrust him back into the couch roughly.

"Oh no, I'm in control of this fucking ride." She flipped her hair and smashed her lips against his, arching her back. Slamming her tight ass down, her pussy engulfing his cock. His hands attempting to grab ahold of her ass, she smacked them away.

"What did I fucking say blondie?" Giving him a feral grin as she breathed heavily, bouncing on his cock. "Fuck, I'm going to cum again." She cried out, feeling as though she were catching fire. Naruto groaned, her hot declaration sending him over the edge alongside her, exploding inside of her.

Tai gave a triumphant, satisfied cry as speared herself onto his cock. A warm sensation of victory and fulfillment coating her inner walls. _Fuck that was amazing._She thought as she began to slowly lift herself up. A strong hand stopped her, a pressure pulsing inside of her._What. The. Fuck._ She looked down at her companion, noticing an ornate tattoo now covering the thick bands of ab muscles. _Was that there before?_

He looked up at her and she would've sworn that those whisker marks on his cheeks were more prominent now. She locked eyes with his before her attention was swept away as he swiftly stood up with her still firmly attached to his dick. Her legs cradled in each arm, all she could do was wrap her arms around him as he began driving himself into her.

"Fuck Naruto! Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." She panted with each drive. She could feel another orgasm sprinting toward her. This fucker was relentless. Her body tensed as the orgasm plowed through her like a bull, her lungs struggling to keep up. He shifted, adjusting her legs to rest above his shoulders before continuing to plunge his dick into her pussy. Her mind was reeling, there was a subtle numbness that came with that many orgasms, a hint of pain echoing in the back of her mind.

As if responding to her on a subconscious level, he paused, as fully inserted as he could manage into her tight pussy. A whimper tumbled from her lips, her body tensing and shaking. A cascade of emotions and feelings pulsing through her body. In her daze, she wondered if she had came again, but no, whatever this was, it was different. A flash of incorporeal red flickered across her vision, followed by warmth and something she could only characterize as if the world had muted itself for a few seconds. The moment passed and her senses drinking up the world once again, a surge of clarity rejuvenating.

She started into his eyes, she could almost swear that his eyes had taken a more feral look to them. Motes of red mixing behind his deep blue eyes, a fire behind his eyes sparked her excitement anew.

"Fuck me like you mean it." Tai demanded, her blonde lover grinned, sliding himself almost out of her completely before slamming her back down, causing another cry of pleasure to fill the room. This was going to be one hell of a night.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Tai woke up and stretched, her head and body thrummed a dull pain mixed with exhaustion. Flashes from yesterday's previous shenanigans replaying through her mind's eye. She looked around, not seeing her companion from the night before. She frowned, unable to help feeling disappointed that Naruto had disappeared in the early morning. She sighed, that was the name of the game sometimes.

_On the bright side, the sex was phenomenal_, she thought, smiling to herself. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she stood and felt her legs threaten to give out from underneath her. _Okay, I should have expected that. _She chided herself as she maintained her balance. She carefully stretched and evident throbs in her nether regions were likely going to be a constant reminder of yesterday's romp. Her leg muscles screamed abuse from the odd angles they were forced to hold throughout last night. Feeling like she had leg pressed a few cart loads of stone. This was going to be a long day but damn, last night was worth it. After taking a much needed shower, the cherry blossom haired woman noticed a small note laid where her lover had been the night before.

"_Tai,_

_Last night was __amazing__. I'd really like to see you again._

_ -N"_

On the back of the note was the name and room number for the place he was staying at. She held the note to her chest, a small smile on her face, her heart fluttering of its own accord. The moment passed, her smile falling. She chastised herself for her sentimentality. _Get your shit together. You can't get involved with a Konoha shinobi. Are you retarded? You're Tayuya, former fucking kunoichi of the Sound Four. Former disciple of Orochimaru. Cursed._ She trailed off, lightly touching the small tattoo on her neck.

She dressed, prepared for the day, ate breakfast. The note constantly drawing her eyes back to it. She grumbled and picked it up, ready to throw it away. She subconsciously traced her finger along the edges of the note, a yearning urging her forward, she smiled. _You know what, fuck it, I deserve a little bit of happiness._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The two met up again, sharing dinner, drinks, and stories. The way Naruto told a story cracked her up; he was expressive, animated, and really put on a performance when playing through the different reenactments. She couldn't remember laughing like this in, well, forever.

Dinner ended and the two walked through the village, side by side. The ambient noise of the village filled the short silences between their story sharing. She looked over, catching him staring at her before he quickly beamed a brilliant smile at her and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry about that." He offered looking back ahead, tucking his hands in his pockets.

"For what?" Tayuya asked looking over at the blonde.

"Staring. You're just so damn beautiful, it's hard not to."

Despite herself, she felt the heat rise in her cheeks and wave him off. "If you're trying to butter me up for round two, you don't have to." She finished with a grin.

He chuckled, nodding, looking over at her, "Just speaking the truth. It's my way of life. No toadshit. Life's much simpler that way." The girl laughed at his expression, she hadn't heard that euphemism before but he had a genuine tone with pretty much anything that came out of his mouth.

"Ok, here's another personal question. How many girls have you been with?" She asked bluntly, her attention off in the distance.

"Hey now, a lady doesn't kiss and tell." He joked, waving an invisible fan in his face. She couldn't help but chuckle at him again. "But I'll have you know I can count them on one hand."

She blinked, "Bullshit." She said crossing her arms. "No fucking way someone with moves like you have, has only been with a handful of girls."

Naruto raised his hand, "I swear, or may the Gods strike me down." Gesturing up to the heavens, one eye closed, the other peeking at her.

"Mmm-hmm." They arrived at the door to her apartment.

"End of the trail." Naruto proclaimed, "I'm really glad that you decided to see me again."

Tayuya unlocked the door to her place and looked him over, "Me too." She paused, a hungry grin playing across her attractive features. "Now get your ass in here and fuck me silly again." She demanded, grabbing the collar of his jacket and dragging him into her apartment, slamming the door behind them.

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

The weeks continued much like same. They would share a meal or two throughout the day. He would visit the tavern and listen to her play her flute. When she had off, they'd wander the village or country side, sharing stories, or just enjoying one another's company. Each evening returning to her place which more often than not, ended in them indulging their carnal desires.

H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H

On this evening, what looked to be the aftermath of a small cyclone of clothes, peppered the apartment landing to Tayuya's bedroom. The two lovers were positioned opposite one another, Tayuya laying atop Naruto, licking up and down his shaft, slowly stroking the length of him. On the other end, Naruto spread her pussy lips wide and began consuming the layers tucked between her lips, raking his tongue up the center and flicking the tip of her clit every other go.

He could feel her tense with each flick, moaning as she'd buck against his lips with each lap. He felt the familiar warmth as he felt her slip his thick cock past her lips, the light grazing of her teeth as she brought him fully in, her lips firmly caressing the base of his cock. He groaned into her pussy, lavishing in the mingling of her juices with his saliva as the mixture transformed into a delicious intoxicating concoction.

He felt her pull his length from her lips with a pop and a gasp. Feeling her hot breath a sharp contrast to the cold air in the apartment before the warmth of her mouth and throat reclaimed him. He began to expand the course, widening the 'track' he followed to include the entire span of her pussy. Relishing in every twitch and sound she made. Finally, he found his true goal, the honeypot. He teased her entrance with her tongue, darting his tongue inside briefly to explore.

He squeezed her ass and plunged his tongue as far in as he could, swirling it around, tasting the rainbow of different flavors her body had to offer. A muffled moan hummed against his dick, lodged in her throat at his exploration. Another pop and several gasps, "Fuck, that's so good." She said shaking her ass slightly, looking back at him.

He continued tracing his tongue along her insides, lapping up the delicious nectar her body generously offered him. He would circle back around and begin massaging her clit with his tongue before trailing back down her cleft and drinking her in. He could feel her pace quicken as she continued blowing him. Only taking him fully in every fourth or fifth repetition, stroking him with enthusiasm. The tightening of her small frame and her pace revealed that she was getting closer and it only spurned him to ravish her clit with attention.

Her attention must have broke, as he felt her nuzzle against his cock, feeling her hot breath quicken as she used it to muffle her cries. "Fuck, Naruto, I'm—I'm—" Her body tensed and her felt her engulf his dick, her muffled cries humming against his dick. A few moments passed and the girl, came up for air, coughing.

"Fuck me, baby, you're—fuck." She said in between breathes and she absent-mindedly continued stroking his cock.

Naruto could feel his excitement build as she returned her attention to his dick. Taking the head in and out of her mouth several times before she began working her way up and down his shaft. He could feel the familiar tingle across his body as she continued blowing him, the sensation of her taking his entire length sending aftershocks echoing through his core. Her hand flitted in front of his face and she began lightly massaging her clit, her moans starting up again.

He smiled and not wanting to break her rhythm, pulled his arms free and began tracing a finger along her entrance. She bucked lightly but didn't stop her duties. Soaking his middle and ring finger in the surrounding flow, he slowly, deliberately, slide his fingers inside. Another muffled moan, feeling her tongue wrap around his dick, over and over again. He groaned and began exploring, searching for her erogenous treasure.

His search was quickly rewarded, finding the bundle, he began prodding her g-spot slowly at first, eliciting hungry mewls for more. "Please, oh god. Fuck me. Fuck my mouth. Fuck me." Naruto's grin nearly broke his face as this was possibly the best reaction he could've hoped to attain.

Tucking his free hand back underneath her, he hooked his hand around the back of her neck and slowly began controlling the motion of her blowjob. Allowing her up far enough to pull his length from her throat but only far enough that her lips brushed the edge of the head on his cock. He eased her back down until he felt the familiar press of her lips against the base of his cock. The tightness of her throat gripping his cock like a shirt that was one size too small. He groaned at the sensation and eased her back up, he could hear her take several deep breathes through her nostrils before he brought her back in.

He hadn't stopped edging her on, multitasking his thrusts while working his fingers, massaging her g-spot with as much attention as he could muster. He watched her fingers work, pinching and twisting her clit as she gagged on his cock. Her cries increased in frequency with each passing moment, nearly causing him to lose his rhythm her muffled cries pitched. His fingers in dancing in unison with hers caused her to convulse with pleasure as he continued jamming his dick down her throat.

His fingers never stopping, he could feel her body continue to struggle between rigid intensity and fighting for air. A scream causing his dick to vibrate as he pulled out of her throat. The elation of hearing her cum repeatedly was too much to bear, "Tai, I'm cumming!" He grunted as he sheathed himself into her. He felt every hair on his body stand on end and his mind went blank, every muscle straining to break free from their fleshy constraints.

Pulse after pulse of hot cum emptied down her throat and into her stomach. She groaned as the warm sensation of completion filled her belly. A brief reprieve from Naruto's deft fingers, the edges of her vision darkening as her lungs strained for air. His cock starving her for oxygen. _This is how I die._ She thought briefly. _What a way to go._ She'd smile if her lips weren't firmly pressed around the girth of her lover's dick.

Finally he relented and pulled his length past her lips, she gasped, coughing, her vision slowly clearing. She blinked several times and eyed the cock in front of her. She gave it a playful slap and hopped off her sexual companion. "Hey, what was that for?" Naruto cried out in feign pain. Hugging his dick away from the mean lady.

"I saw my life flash before me. I swear." She laughed, grabbing one of her garments from her bedside and using it to wipe away the copious amount of spit and jizz from her face.

He laughed and hugged her, "Sorry about that, you're the one that said fuck my face. What kind of man would I be if I didn't take such a generous command seriously."

She looked up, that fucker had a point. She did ask for it. She stood and walked over to the bathroom, "I need a shower." She said pulling a string of the blonde's semen from her hair.

"Ah." He said with a hint of disappointment.

"Don't give me that face. You act as though you're not going to come in here and fuck my brains out in the shower." She disappeared, catching a glimpse of a huge smile stretching across his features. She turned on the shower and felt the chiseled young man wrap his arms around her and began kissing down her face, her ear, down her neck, working his way down her shoulder. One hand began toying with her nipple lightly, testing her range while the other pressed firmly against her tight core.

Steam began to billow out from the shower, signaling to her to move this show into the shower. She bumped her rear into his dick, pushing him away and flashing a grin behind to him from behind. She opened the opaque glass door and disappeared into the steam. Naruto quickly followed behind, closing the door. Now facing her, his focus on her chest, sucking on one nipple while kneading the other with his free hand. The hot water washed over them as this continued, Naruto occasionally coming up to capture her lips in a passionate exchange.

His hand eventually found its way to her clit again and she was thankful that the sensitivity had returned to normal. She blinked several times, swearing she could see an outline around the blonde. His physical ministrations, however, drawing her attention away. She briefly noticed the same mystery tattoo reappear on his toned stomach, she'd made a quick note to ask him about that later before an orgasm creep throughout her body.

She'd start on him again but right now, she was just relishing in the water washing over them, the orgasm wrapping around her body like an invisible blanket. She moaned into his ear as a reward, gripping him tight against her bosom. The heat that blanketed her pussy and core didn't fade as it normally did. Tiny invisible sparks danced across her skin. Her clit lighting up, causing her to inadvertently convulse at the internal quake. _What the fuck was that?_ She thought excitedly. An aftershock of sorts pulsed outward from where his hands continued their devious work. Her muscles tensed and something she could only describe as a phantom orgasm flew through her. Whatever it was, it was delicious and she wanted more of it.

Another and another. Each wave further enveloping her, causing her head to swim. The last consuming her entire body, threatening her consciousness. Naruto's strong grip on her body being the only thing keeping her from collapsing on the shower floor. His eyes half-lidded, his attention completely focused on the task at hand. She was sure that should attempt to talk to him, it would fall on deaf ears. His fingers stopped as he traced up the front of her body. Between her breasts, up her slender neck, tracing along her jawline before he cupped her cheek.

She wasn't sure if it was the haze of their passionate sex or the heat of the bathroom but she was sure she'd seen those same swirls of red behind his vivid blue eyes again. The thought quickly discarded as she closed her eyes, allowing herself to enjoy the range of feeling he invoked within her.

"I want you." He whispered coarsely. He captured her lips and she felt her head swim. The sound of her racing heartbeat pounding in her ears, she felt almost ethereal, her senses roaring back to life as a slow electric hum ran over her skin.

"You can have me." She cooed seductively. He was like a drug. Every kiss, every touch, every fuck, filled her with something that she found difficulty putting into words. The only thing she could compare it to would be free falling into an abyss, cloaked in a spectrum of light that made her feel indestructible. Exhilarating, frightening, but also strangely reassuring. The whole combination didn't quite make sense to her, but fuck it., she loved it.

He had snaked his hand between her legs and tease the entrance to her pussy. She nuzzled into his neck and began kissing him, enjoying his continued rapt attention on her pleasure. Past partners rarely seemed to take her needs into account at all, let alone make repeated efforts to pleasure her before themselves. Yet another happy surprise as she felt him move between her clit and her pussy.

He began devouring her neck as he worked, "You're mine." He said in a voice laden with desire and lust.

"Mmhmm." She toned, running her fingers through his tangle of wet hair.

She felt him lift her one of her legs and place his bulbous head at her entrance. She was ready and closed her eyes in anticipation. Yet when he never entered, she opened her eyes, confused. His stare felt harder than usual and she felt her heart flutter, she could see an intensity of action swim behind his eyes as the red and blue clashed. The fire behind his eyes not particularly alarming in her current state.

What was he waiting for? A fucking invitation? She was horny and her mind swam, drunk with lust. "Fuck me." She said as firmly as she could manage, returning his stare. Her heart racing now, the slow pulsating of her eager cunt as continued to rest the tip of his cock at her doorway.

"You're mine." He declared again, more as a matter of fact than an actual question. She could definitely see something about his eyes now, the red and blue almost fighting for superiority as they whirled behind his pupils. An interesting dōjutsu, she mused to herself, adding that to the list of questions, she'd ask him later.

The protective thrum of energy began to recede, the sensation of warm water replacing it. Her excitement quickly began to shift from anticipation and excitement to laced with anxiety. She felt him pull slowly pull away, her breath hitching in her throat. _The fuck, why are you pulling away? What's happening? _She wanted to ask him but only gave him a pleading look, trying to transmit her thoughts to him. He brought his lips up to her ear and whispered nearly inaudibly.

"You. Are. Mine." She wasn't sure if that was the confidence, the power behind it, or the underlying level of control that turned her on so much but whatever it was. Fuck it, she'd give him everything if that's what he demanded. She wanted him. She needed him. She'd give him everything if that's what it took.

She nodded quickly, "Yes, yes, take me. I'm yours. Fuck me. I don't care what happens, I'll do anything, just fuck me. Fuck me like you own me."

He closed the distance between them, a feral grin on his face as he slipped behind her, hoisting up her leg and plunging himself inside, her cunt slick and tight. Tayuya cried out in pleasure as he drove his cock in and out of her in rapid succession, the energy from before returning, blanketing over her body. Her senses dialed up to eleven, an orgasm surprised her, causing her leg nearly give out from underneath her. "Holy fuck!" She cried out, slamming a hand against the side of the shower wall.

She arched her back, lightning rippling across her entire body, an echo of electricity echoing through her loins. She moaned as he pumped into her, each thrust eliciting another variant from the last. Her eyes began to roll back as another quake cascaded through her entire body, she found it difficult to keep her mind from being swept away in the torrent of the energy coursing through her. Her tongue lulling to the side as he fucked her hard from behind. She felt him stiffen and his dick swelled inside of her, a moment later, she could feel her snatch overflowing with his seed. A pleasant thrum of what she could only think was endorphins made her head swim and her body float.

He leaned in and kissed her roughly, pushing her up against the glass. With a renewed vigor, began slamming his dick in and out of her tight pussy. Each drive of his dick forced her further into the glass, feeling the temperature difference from the other side through her rather sensitive nipples. She half moaned with each thrust, finding it hard to catch her breath. Allowing her consciousness to be carried away by the energy that flowed between the two.

Like a river after a heavy storm, her body felt jostled and each thrust felt like another rough rapid. Another orgasm felt like the dip from a crest and she had to wrestle to keep control of the proverbial raft, least she risk losing herself in the river. She reached a hand behind, grabbing the back of his neck, as if he were a flotation device. Their lips met and he drove himself as far in as he could, pumping another load into her cunt.

The two groaned in unison. She'd never felt so full in her life and while she briefly questioned whether she should feel uncomfortable or not, decided to just revel in the warm pressure on her insides. The room flickered and she shook her head in an attempt to prevent the darkness from taking her.

The darkness came and went, only feeling a moment pass. Yet, she blinked in surprise at the sudden lack of warm water running between their pressed bodies. The ever present reassuring pressure still filling her snatch. She looked back and saw her lover positioned beneath her, as she rode him reverse-kunoichi style.

The question of how she ended up there fleeting, his dick and his pumping driving it away. _Fuck, this felt so good_. She closed her eyes and continued her stride, swinging her hips back and forward. Her body and his thrumming with volumes of different energies.

Her voice starting low, crying out, increasing in pitch as another orgasm lashed against her. Lighting her body on fire. "Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck." She sang, riding harder and faster. Naruto groaned as she bucked further into him on every other pass.

"Don't stop. Don't ever stop." She cried out, continuing to thrust and buck against his thick cock.

As she rode him, he watched the gradual change in his lover's body. The pale petite form slowly morphing each passing minute, her complexion becoming tanner, muscular and defined. Horns jutted from her strands of vibrant pink hair. He ran his hands across the tight muscles knitting her core together. The feel of her pussy tighten around his cock as another orgasm washed over her causing her cry to echo through the apartment. A faint echo of alarms sounded in his mind at her shift but he was truly lost in his lover. He could feel her heartbeat through him, smell every delicious inch of her, he could feel her chakra mingle and meld with his. He loved this feeling and couldn't imagine being separated from this.

As her cry subsided, she laid back against him. Taking the hint, Naruto shifted their collective weight and holding a leg in the crook of his arm, continued fucking her. She moaned happily, pressing her lips against his in another passionate kiss, their tongues intertwined. Her almond colored eyes now replaced with ones of gold against a black iris canvas. "I'm yours." She chanted with each thrust.

"Tai, I'm cumming.." He whispered. She nodded at him quickly.

"Cum inside me. I'm yours. All yours." Her voice punch drunk from lust. He captured her lips with his and thrusted his dick deep, bumping against her cervix. He felt the sweet release as he began shooting rope after rope of cum inside her.

Their kiss broke, the pair staring into one another's eyes, smiles on both of their faces. A few moments passed and she must have caught the reflection of herself in his eyes. Causing her to slip away suddenly, leaving a trail of sexual dribble between the bed and the bathroom. She cried out in frustration, slamming the door behind her.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Naruto sighed, sitting at the edge of the bed, staring at the closed door. Any other man and her transformation mid-coitus would have turned sour fast, causing them to either flee or worse. If he had been a few years younger, he definitely could imagine freaking out but he had seen a lot of weird shit in his travels with Jiraiya. They'd encountered a lot of powerful foes with weird enhancements, forms, and sometimes just insane get-ups.

A flicker of recognition and realization, flickering over his face as the door quietly clicked open. His tan lover peering from behind the door. She slowly opened the door, keeping her hands behind her back, not daring to meet his gaze.

"I can explain…" She began, her current meek facade disconcerting compared to her usual boisterous demeanour.

He leaned back onto the bed with a sigh. "Tai, you can put down that kunai, I'm not going to to hurt you."

Her eyes widened, causing her to subconsciously grip it tighter to her back. Her mind raced through various options, a few moments passed, frustrated, she threw the kunai into her dresser, embedding it there. "Motherfucker." She cursed crossing her arms in front of her perky breasts, standing near the bathroom door.

"Thank you." She didn't bother responding, likely still contemplating her current situation and how to remedy it.

"You don't remember me do you?" Naruto asked, cocking his head to the side slightly. If she had attempted to hide her surprise, she failed miserably as she shifted a step. She began to scroll through her mental index of names and faces of those she'd met over the years but after working in a tavern for a good deal of those, she had met a hundred or so new faces each week.

"You were in the group of Sound Ninja that attacked our village and kidnapped my former teammate." He continued, rather calmly considering the content of his message.

The revelation clicked and she mentally cursed, her world collapsing around her. Of course, she'd shack up with someone she'd sorta tried to kill before. Her cover was blown, she blew it. Her mind began to quickly cycle through an array of potential escape routes. She'd also have to alert her roommate somehow as well without Naruto finding out. _Great job fucking this whole thing up, you stupid bitch!_ She chided herself. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

"Tai." He called to her, bringing her out of her reverie, she shook her head.

"Tayuya." She corrected him and what surprised her more was that he smiled at her at with what felt like the most earnest smile she'd seen so far. Her emotions and logic fighting for control.

_Ok, what the fuck is going on here. Is he trying to lure me into a trap. Was this all a trap? Fucking sonofabitch. I'm going to kill him. Making me... Doing that... I almost..._

"Tayuya." He said again, still smiling. "You're probably trying to think of how you can escape or if this was all some crazy plan to capture you." He stood up. She took an involuntary step backward.

He sighed. "I've meant every word I've said to you. I care about you a lot. I really do."

She contemplated if there was an angle he was trying to work, unable to help the fluttering her heart was doing. _No, it's a trap_. She chided herself, attempting to quell the bubbling in her stomach. He groaned, stretching from side to side and popping his back.

She glanced at the kunai and watched as it flickered, disappearing. The cold feel of metal against her throat. Her breath hitched, a lump growing in her throat. She felt him press on the metal but to her surprise, instead of the expected keen tip of the weapon, a smooth cold surface of something else. He pulled the 'blade' from her neck, which was the handle end of a butterknife. He was held the 'sharp' end, flipping it casually into the air before lazily tossing it atop her dresser.

"Where the hell…?" She asked echoing her thoughts.

"From your kitchen." He said biting into an apple. Wait, where the fuck did he get that?

"Altho frum tha keethan." He provided, her surprise apparent on her face. He swallowed. "If I was tracking you, or wanted to hurt you in any way. You would already be captured or dead."

She swallowed hard and sighed, if a bit nervously. "Okay, so who are you really?"

"You know that already. Naruto Uzumaki. I've literally been telling you about myself these last few weeks."

She gave him an incredulous look. "So you're telling me, that you've been spouting _**real**_ things about yourself, this entire time?" He nodded, taking another from the apple.

"Why the fuck would you tell a stranger all that?"

He shrugged. "Stranger? I'm pretty sure we're past that with everything we've been done, Tay."

She groaned, "Naruto, you can fuck someone and not know them."

"Sure, but not like the way **we've** been fucking. Do you not feel it?" He asked her honestly.

A retort died on her lips, she looked at him and could vividly remember the last few encounters they had, the one today really standing out. It did feel almost extraordinary. Today felt like she had attempted to swallow a ball of lightning. Like she had been drinking his essence, if she closed her eyes, she would swear it was like his arms were wrapped around her despite him standing right in front of her. She nodded slowly.

"There's a lot we need to talk about. Do you have any tea?" He asked starting for the door to her bedroom. She nodded again, "Great. You won't hear me say this a lot, but I'm going to need you to put on some clothes." He smiled and disappeared into the kitchen. She blinked and looked at the mess her room had become. _Well, this should be fucking interesting. _Before disappearing into her closet to throw something on.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

She poured the tea into his cup then hers, saying his thanks as he plopped several sugar cubes into his cup, stirring the contents together.

"So you say you're not mad about the attack years ago."

He shrugged. "I didn't say I wasn't mad. But the past is the past. You must have had your reasons then. Misguided or not. As far as I can tell, you're not working as an agent of creepy snake guy or any hidden village for that matter." She nodded.

"I mean, being a ninja sucks sometimes. We're asked to do shitty things regardless of whether we believe in the cause or reasons behind it. They're training children to do this kind of shit because they're burning through bodies too quickly. They could literally tell us whatever they wanted and we're expected to follow through. It's stupid." He groaned in exasperation. Now wasn't the time to get into a philosophical debate over being a ninja, plus he didn't have Jiraiya there to play devil's advocate.

She had to agree, the longer she'd been out of service, the more she noticed how stupid or insane some practices were, without even taking into account Orochimaru's twisted values he implanted into his followers.

She took a small breath and pressed on, "And you're the jailor for the nine-tailed fox demon."

"He is a nine-tailed fox. A demon? Not really. Just another label people slap onto something they don't understand. He is a grumpy bastard though." She wasn't sure exactly what he meant by that and only shook her head.

"Ok, so let's address the giant snake in the room then. Why did my seal react to us fucking?"

"That…I'm not sure about. I'm still trying to figure that out." She threw her hands up and folded them in front her in frustration. The two sat in silence before Naruto decided to press on.

"You okay?" He asked putting a hand on hers.

She nodded. "I guess. I'm still trying to process everything… Plus, I'm having to do this while being stuck as a monster." She said gesturing to herself, flipping one of her horns glumly. "I have no fucking clue why I can't reactivate the seal and change myself back." She exclaimed kicking the table.

Naruto cupped her face in his hands, kissing her with as much compassion as he could muster.

Breaking the kiss, he stared intently into her golden eyes. "We're not monsters, we're just different." He stated firmly. "Besides, being different is the spice of life. Being normal, that shit's boring. Either way, it's likely my fault that your seal activated." He said placing a hand on the seal still adorning his stomach.

"Listen, we'll fix this. My traveling companion is actually my mentor, Jiraiya of the Sannin. He's a seal master and he's been teaching me a lot. I think he can help you."

"Listen, I adore you Naruto. I do. But I can't risk being exposed by you telling him about me. I'm not listed in any of the bingo books or black lists. They all legitimately thinking I'm dead. This is my second chance at a new life, I can't blow this..." She pleaded.

"Ok. Ok." He said, nodding solemnly. He couldn't blame her for wanting a chance at a new life. He gave her hands a reassuring squeeze. He stood from the table and began pacing slowly around her kitchen.

She thought it looked a little odd seeing her energetic lover so deep in thought when he generally jumped from whim to whim. He snapped his fingers and shot her a smile.

"I've got an idea. Trust me." He kissed her on the cheek and flickered out of sight.

She wasn't really feeling comforted by his declaration but what was the harm in humoring him. Not like she had much of a choice.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

It had been three fucking days since she last saw him. She wasn't sure if she missed him or wanted to throttle him because she trusted the jerk to help her out. Boredom had long since settled in, chewing at her sanity and ever thinning patience. She heaved an exasperated sigh as she laid upside down on her couch and stared out the sliver of fading light that beamed through the part in the curtains.

If he didn't return, she vowed to find him and dick punch him with everything she could muster. At the very least, her roommate would be returning at the end of the week and hopefully she would have an idea on how they could fix the stupid seal. She yawned and felt her eyes grow heavy. Nothing else driving her to stay awake, she allowed the sweet embrace of sleep to save her from the inescapable boredom.

Tayuya's eyes snapped open, her golden eyes locking with a set of piercing sapphire ones. A smile snuck onto her lips seeing a certain blonde's cheesy smile upside-down.

The last few days came rushing back and her face turning a shade of sour. "What the hell took you so long?" She asked, flipping over to glare at him.

"Research. You'd be surprised how long it takes to master seals."

She snorted, a laugh bubbling in her throat before she noticed the look flash across his face. "Oh you're serious. You can't be serious."

"Mastered is a strong word, but it'll be fine. With shadow clones, anything is possible." He performed the seals and to her surprise two additional Naruto's appeared in the living room, mirroring his grin and stance. The two spares unrolled scrolls and in twin puffs of smoke revealed small containers and brushes.

"Alright, strip. We've got painting to do." He beamed, causing her to blink at the odd scene before her. "Ok…"

Two hours later, intricate symbols swam up and down, left and right through her entire apartment, ending in her bedroom. A border encircling Tayuya as she sat nude, cross legged in the center of the bed. A pair of shirtless Narutos were looking over their ornate handy work that covered her tan body. They nodded to one another, signaling to the original. "Looks good, boss."

He nodded and they stood in a triangle formation around the bed. "Ok, so how is this going down again…?" She asked apprehensively, slightly miffed that her entire apartment was essentially ruined. She could almost see that check burning right before her eyes.

"Super special chakra things. Don't worry about it. All you need to do is sit still and follow my directions. When I tell you, hold your breath. I'll let you know when you can release it."

She nodded, she should be able to manage that at least given the last romp they had, required her to hold her breath for an insane amount of time while he had his cock lodged down her throat. She took several deep breaths and nodded.

"I'm going to infuse some of our chakra with yours, if my theory is correct, then that should give you full control over the seal.

She gave him an incredulous look, "_**If**_your theory is correct?"

Naruto pressed on as though he hadn't heard her question. "But I'm going to warn you, there's probably going to be side effects and I have no idea what those will be."

"I don't care. As long as I can seal this part of me forever."

"Hey now, let's not be hasty. I actually think you're even hotter in this form. Tanned. Exotic horns. Bigger boobs. I'm not seeing any real downsides here." He said with a smile and a wink.

She felt her cheeks flush, crossing her arms in front of her, she huffed. "Yeah, yeah."

The blonde formed another seal and created another two clones. They nodded and arranged themselves around the circle. Naruto gave the signal as Tayuya took a deep breath, their hands blurring through different signs, some she hadn't been all too familiar with. An an aroma began wafting down the hall and soon the ink in the room followed suit beginning to smolder as well.

Her eyes flashed with concern as she locked eyes with her companion. He shook his head ever so slightly as he continued forming the different seals and finally clapped their hands together, shouting something she couldn't quite catch. The black ink spread like wildfire, the light consumed by the inky darkness, the world mute.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Only the original remained, his form stark against the void that surrounded them. She tried speaking and realized that there was no sound. She couldn't hear her breathing, she couldn't even hear her own heart beat. It was if the world was on mute and it was highly disconcerting. _Perhaps this was part of it,_ she thought. She reached up and felt the familiar bone horns that adorned her head. She'd curse if she could and looked at him expectedly.

He gave her a reassuring smile as he walked over, gently pushing her onto her back. He knelt beside her, closing his eyes, a calm overtaking his typical smiling features. Naruto began forming a series of seals in quick succession. Her eyes watched as she watched his intricate tattoo materialize on his muscular stomach, as if painted on by a specter. A red chakra began coalescing around him. His once deep blue eyes were now a scarlet red, an outline of blue around them, irises slit like a wild animal. She felt her heart skip a beat as she fought the urge to roll away. _Stay calm. It's still him. Stick to the plan, dammit._

He brought his hands to rest over her body, heatless intangible flames licking over them wildly, closing his eyes. She briefly wondered what he was doing when the chakra began to fall from his hands. Slow at first like snow before free flowing like an icy stream, slow but consistent.

It started as an ashy sensation that spread over her body. Gradually evolving into a smoldering feeling ignited into a roaring fire, tearing through her nerves, causing her muscles to squeeze frantically. It was painful and she could feel the seal on her neck pulsate angrily as the fire consumed her body. She wanted to scream, flail, and roll around to put the flames out.

The image of a fox made of red chakra materialized from her stomach and stared at her in quiet contemplation. Another searing pain as the seal upon her neck came to life, a snake bursting from it. Her world still mute, she could only see the angry hiss, as it threatened the fox apparition.

Naruto unmoving, his features calm and stoic despite the battle raging atop her prone form. She had wished she could see his smile, feel something remotely reassuring as the two ethereal adversaries faced off.

"She is mine, snake." She heard Naruto's voice, clear, strong, confident. A ghost of a smile touching her lips, causing her to look back up at her lover. Her smile fading as she noticed his mouth unmoving as the voice continued. "You have no power over her." His voice layered with a cacophony of other voices, stirring up her emotions.

The snake writhed in pain, her neck where the seal was felt seared by white hot pain. The snake flailed and burst into flames, it's body beginning to crumble into ash, the pain ebbing with its defeat. The ash swept away by an unseen force.

Her eyes found his again, the familiar shade of blue reassuring in the void. The flames continued to ripple over her prone form, a sense of peace and security wrapping around her. He wordlessly ran through another series of seal and their inky prison began to flake around them. A world of sound and light engulfing them.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The pounding of heart startled her awake, the sound of village life humming in the background. She felt her stomach tighten, a hunger pain briefly passing through her. _What time was it? How long had they been out? _She scanned the room until they landed on her favorite blonde leaning on his elbow next to her.

"Hey beautiful." She flushed, unable to resist returning this goofy bastard's smile. He placed a hand on her cheek and brought their lips together. A stronger flash of hunger shooting through her.

She looked into his eyes, searching, trying to find some indication of what she'd seen wasn't some fever dream from his work on her seal. Excited, she'd reached up and to her dismay, felt the familiar bone from her horns.

She sighed and flicked it absent mindedly, "What gives, I thought whatever it is you did was supposed to help me?"

He also thought it was a bit weird and began re-examining her seal when that same hunger pang pulsed through her yet again. This time, evolving into a arousal that bordered on sexual cannibalism. She watched his muscled core hover her and she traced her hands across the ridges. He smirked down at her while continuing to work.

A smirk of her own stretched across her beautiful face, a growl rumbling up from her throat, which caused her to stop suddenly. _Did I just growl?_

"Did you just growl?" He asked looking down at her.

Her embarrassment forced disappearing beneath the surface the as hunger intensified, "Listen, I haven't seen you in three days, I'm fiending for some loving." She wrapped her arms and pulled him down into a kiss.

"Show me how much you've missed me." She whispered into his ear, biting the lobe. He grinned, pulling her back into the kiss.

H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H

Tayuya's tan breasts bounced in rhythm with Naruto's thrusts from behind, her arms outstretched behind her as Naruto used her wrists as makeshift handles to control his lover. He could feel her tense as pleasing aftershocks rippled her, a low moan escaping past her lips with each deep thrust.

Fuck she liked being controlled like this. She loved how deep he fucked her and wanted to feel him cum inside her again. She briefly wondered if she had said that out loud and a quick glance behind her confirmed that at the very least, he was thoroughly enjoying the current position immensely.

She began to groan but it more came out as a groan-moan as he hit her cervix again. She wasn't sure if it was the constant battering her pussy got or the bond they shared, the past discomfort replaced with something she'd consider rather pleasant. A pressure she'd never experienced before him. She could feel another orgasm fast approaching as he picked up his pace, gradually pulling her arms back until she arched her back. The position causing her tits to perk up with the tightening of her muscles.

"Oh god, I'm so close." She cried out, her muscles tensing even further.

Naruto groaned, pulling her closer until she was nearly upright, "Me too." His mouth mashing against hers and their tongues began to fight yet another battle. The two could feel the energy building between them and pulling her close, his core muscles taut as he let himself go with a long husky moan. He could feel her pussy grip his thick cock as he released thread after thread of cum.

"Oh fuck yes!" She cried out feeling him fill her up, she relished in this feeling. Thrust as deep inside, the warmth of his seed spreading over her midsection. Her senses overloaded, electric waves setting her skin aflame as she rode the orgasm. She planted a tender kiss on his lips before she pulled away.

She intertwined her fingers and stretched her arms above her head, groaning. "Fuck, I need to work on my flexibility or something." She shook out her arms and walked back over to her lover, gripping his dick firmly in her petite hand.

"Ok, so where were we?" She asked playfully, slowly stroking his cock.

"I'm showing how much I missed you." He said in a playful tone, adding a wink for emphasis, pulling her back into a kiss.

—H—H—H—

Tayuya's cry echoed through the apartment, her legs behind her head as Naruto jackhammered her tight cunt. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck" she breathed with each rail. Mesmerized by the sight of his long thick cock glisten as it slide seamlessly in and out of her in rapid succession. Her head rocked back as she closed her eyes, "Fuuuuuuuuck!" She exclaimed.

_Ok, this position might suck to hold but fuck, it hits just the right spot_. She reasoned much to her own pleasure. His hips swayed further with each drive, her eyes rolling back, mouth agape, cunt tightening like a vice. He grunted as he pushed through, her pussy squeezing him for all he was worth.

He could feel his chakra begin to build in tandem his own growing orgasm, like throwing logs on a flame. His attention split between the drilling of her slick gorgeous mound to her amazing tits as they oscillated with each pump of his cock. He figured she was normally a low C-cup in her regular form, but in this transformed state, they were at hovering at the far end of C, if not breaching the D range.

He reached down and began kneading them roughly, the twisting of one of her nipples bringing her world back into focus. _Holy fuck, did I black out there?_ She glanced down and saw her lover driving his cock into her accepting snatch with determination. One hand fondling her breast, the other reaching down for her clit. She shifted, another strong twist compelling her to moan at his workings.

His thumb and index finger worked with finesse and before long she could feel it. _Oh-god, here it comes again. Don't black out Tayuya. Don't you fucking do it._ She steeled herself as another chakra infused orgasm crashed into her like a riptide, threatening to take her away.

Her long cry throwing more fuel onto his fire, sending him careening over the edge. "Fuck. Tay." He grunted, shoving his dick as far in as possible. He captured her lips, putting her tongue to better use. He could feel his dick pump a few additional coats of cum to her inner walls. He pulled away from their kiss and enjoying the view of his panting lover beneath him.

She adjusted underneath him and freed her legs from behind her head, wrapping them around the blonde before he could pull away. She shook her head. "Don't you fucking pull out. It'll fucking spill and we're not done yet."

She shifted her weight, flipping Naruto over onto his back and pushing him down completely. She paused for a moment, catching movement from her peripheral. _Was that?_ She smirked and began slowly riding him. His hands resting against her hips, reveling in the raw passion that she exuded, her hips bucking back and forth on his thick cock. Her moans like an erotic musician, invoking provocative ovation from the 'crowd'.

The two locked eyes as her hands began to roam, grazing down his chest, his abs. Traveling up her smooth legs, across her toned core, and resting on her full breasts. She began to fondle herself, squeezing them together and playing with her nipples, her eyes never leaving his. She could feel his dick swell as she bit her lower lip seductively.

She leaned back, producing a long sensual moan, earning one from her lover in return as she continued bucking against his cock. Engaging her core, she righted herself to hang over the blonde, his eyes struggling to choose where they should be. The beautiful set of golden eyes or her pair of immaculate tits. He chose the breasts, reaching up to squeeze them together, taking turns to suckle between one another.

She moaned at the warmth of his lips on her nipples, his teeth teasing them. She allowed her hair to hang over him, stealing a glance at the doorway of her bedroom. She saw the faint outline of someone hiding in the shadows but quickly brought her attention back to the man beneath her.

She slowed her pace to the sexual equivalent of a crawl. Eyeing him as he worked on her tits with a zeal that she could only expect from her lover at this point. "Naruto…" She cooed with another stride down his cock.

He tore his attention away from her ample bosom, looking up. "I. want. you. to. cum. in. me." She said, sliding down on his dick hard with each word for emphasis. She could feel his core tighten beneath her hands, her arousal peaking. Thankful to the recent discovery that her man loves some dirty talk.

"Yeah?" He asked, placing a hand on her lower back, attempting to control the motion. She resisted, laying completely against his muscled frame, she placed her lips against his ear.

"Cum. in. me. My. Na. Ru. To." Moving her ass up and down his cock rhythmically. He wrapped his strong arms wrap around her, his hands gripping onto her tight ass as his life depended on it. Before she could take a breath, she felt the first drive nearly knock the wind out of her as he rammed his dick into her tight cunt like a sledgehammer.

"Guh." She stuttered as he slammed into her with a ferocious pace, the slick sounds of their friction clapping in the room. Her moans bubbled into cries of passion as she drew closer to him, burying herself in the crook of his neck. "Fuck me baby. Fucking cum in me. I want to feel you, all of you in me." She cried out. She could feel his entire body go rigid and her body lit up like she was fucking a light socket and came along with him. Her pussy tightening around his thick cock as she milked him.

Pulse, pulse, pulse, she felt him empty more of himself into her. The hairs all over her body settling from the storm it felt like she had just passed through. This felt amazing. She nuzzled her face into his neck, his arms still pulling her close to him as she felt him shift and try to push deeper, despite their being no room left. A few more pulses and the job was done. He had filled her up and god, it felt good. Surprisingly good.

He relented his grip on her and she allowed herself to roll next to him. She could feel his jizz slowly seep out of her, like a jar of honey turned on its side. She smiled and turned to look at her handsome lover. "You're so beautiful." He whispered to her, placing a hand to her cheek.

She flushes but decided against ruining it with one of her typical rebuttals. No point in trying to argue against him, fucker's too honest. Time to call out our peeping tom.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"You can come in. He's not going to bite." _But you probably should hope he does…_ Tayuya called out into the hallway. If Naruto was startled or alarmed, he didn't look it.

A petite young woman with long dark hanging down behind her knees quietly walked in, her eyes glued to the floor. A scarlet flush coloring her cheeks, "How long did you know I was there?" She asked in a miffed tone.

"When I started riding him, I saw you in the shadows watching us. I wanted to make sure to give you a show since you went to the trouble of hiding yourself."

The dark-haired girl glared at her roommate, trying but failing to keep herself from glancing at the nude forms in front of her. "Why are in your demon seal form and whyyyy…" She started looking Tayuya over before looking over to her roommate's blonde lover. Her attention breaking, eyes widening slightly, her jaw slack.

"Yeah, I had similar reaction when I first saw it too." She explained with a satisfactory grin, looking over Naruto who returned her look with his typical winning smile. Turning her attention back to her roommate, "This is my…" She stopped, not sure quite what to call them. _What were they? Were they lovers? Fuck buddies? Dare she think it, something resembling a real relationship?_

Naruto laughed seeing the range of emotions clearly play across his lover's face. Tayuya looked at him curiously and he decided he'd bring it up later. "We're still working that out. I'm Naruto." He said waving. "I'd shake your hand, but I'm still packing heat here, so, Hello!"

Tayuya gestured to the dark haired beauty in the doorway. "And this is my roommate Kin. Also a previous member from the Hidden Village of Sound."

The girl blinked hard, her cheeks burning even further as she realized she was staring. She brushed back her hair nervously, looking between her pink-haired teammate and the blonde stranger in the room. "What are you doing…?!" She whispered between clenched teeth.

"Girl, look at me. Have you not considered he knows quite a bit if he's fucking me looking like this." She gestured to her tanned breasts. Kin really hadn't given that much thought, but considering her previous distraction, she couldn't be blamed.

"Again, you're really hot like this too." He defended.

Tayuya ignored him and began surveying her female co-conspirator, noting that the girl's pants were barely hanging onto her small hips. A mischievous smirk paying across her lips, noticing a faint sheen on her roommate's right hand.

"So did you enjoy the show?" Kin's eyes widened and she jerked her pants up subconsciously. "The fuck are you-"

"Oh cut the shit, you were out there playing with yourself, watching Naruto here, fuck the shit out of me."

The girl with coal black hair began to argue but stopped herself. "Listen, it's been a long time, alright? Like before your last, type of long."

Naruto and Tayuya exchanged a glance. A shit-eating grin beaming on his face. _Cat's outta the bag. _She thought to herself. _You better not get cocky, fucker. _He chuckled and she wondered if he could hear her thoughts.

"That is a _**long**_ time…" Tayuya trailed off, looking over to Kin.

"Well it just so happens that my wonderful lover here. " She started, trailing her hand down his chiseled chest and abs. "Is a monster in the sack. Fucking insatiable really." She stood up, her breasts bouncing as she walked over to her roommate. "I'm feeling quite generous. So generous in fact that I'm willing to offer you a once in a lifetime opportunity."

She brushed strands of her friend's coal black hair back behind her ear, leaning in to whisper. _"Do you want to fuck him?"_ Tayuya heard the sharp intake of air from Kin, causing her to grin. _"_We'll_**fuck**__ you. __**My **__Naruto will __**fuck **__your brains out."_

She turned away and began sauntering away, swaying her hips as she approached her lover. Naruto looked up at her, attempting to read her but couldn't pick up anything. She stared into his eyes, pausing for a few heartbeats before kneeling in front of him "If you're not going to join us, close the door on your way out." She called out, not looking behind her.

The sound of footsteps, the click of a door closing, followed by the shuffling of clothes hitting the floor.

He wasn't sure if it was that time he saved that family from a flood, stopped an assassination attempt on a princess' life, or rescued those puppies from a burning building, but whatever he did. God damn, karma was paying back in full with interest.

H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H

Naruto's eyes darted between watching his typical lover grip his cock in her hand, placing her mouth against the length. And the new challenger, the dark-haired beauty Kin. He watched as stepped out of her pants, deftly removing her shirt and bra in one swift motion, freeing her perky tits from their constraints. He felt his attention drawn back to Tayuya as she began to trace her tongue around the head of his cock before taking half of him into her mouth.

Kin knelt next to her roommate, watching her bob several times before pulling the blonde from her mouth with a pop. The rose-haired woman placed a hand behind her friend's neck and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Their tongues tussling as she exchanged the flavors she had sucked from her man's cock.

The kiss broke, the two women staring into one another's eyes, both their cheeks flush.

"I have to admit. I wanted to try that for a long time." Tayuya confessed.

Kin nodded, "I thought about it a few times myself…"

Tayuya smiled and looked over at Naruto as his dick stood at full attention, save for the slight twitch that accompanied his heartbeat.

She looked at her lover with lustful eyes, an unspoken message passing between the two. Naruto grinned and nodded. Sitting up, combing his hand through Kin's coal black hair before bringing her lips to his.

She briefly resisted, the raw emotion behind his kiss enticing her to reciprocate. His tongue prodded around her lips, seeking a signal to cross the threshold. Her lips parted, brushing the edge of his teeth and it was all the signal he needed to invade. Their tongues tumbling, wrestling against each other.

Her excitement building from the undertones the kiss whispered. Her eyes closed, feeling Tayuya behind her, kissing her neck softly, a light touch trailing down her arms caused a shiver to slip down her spine. A nibble on her ear lobe along with Naruto's strong hands fondling her breasts. Kin could feel her body respond in kind, feeling a wetness trailing down her inner thighs.

Kin began to moan into the kiss, their heads changing orientation with each oral bout. His skill relayed unspoken volumes as she felt him massage, pinch, and tease. She leaned into it as time pressed on and felt a soft hand lightly caress her flat stomach. Drawing several circles before slowly snaking down to her before two fingers began lightly brushing over the fleshy cloak hiding her clit.

Kin's eyes snapped open, a moan layered with excitement and surprise flew free. The handsome blonde grinned glancing at Tayuya who was currently lost in her mission. His hand still resting behind Kin's neck, he pulled her into another passion fueled exchange before beginning his journey south.

Planting kisses down her jaw line, across her collar bone. Taking a short pit stop at her wonderfully perky tits. Unable to resist sucking on her nipples, teasing them with his teeth. Eventually feeling he had provided them with an acceptable amount of attention, his trek continued until he set his eyes upon her snatch.

Tayuya's fingers danced to an unheard beat as they drummed and slide across the protective barrier over her clit. The girl squirming under her nimble touch. Naruto gently guided the two to lay on the bed. Slowly parting her legs, the girl watched with an air of nervousness.

Tayuya followed, straddling atop her roommate, capturing her lips with hers. The two moaning in tune with one another.

Naruto drew his tongue on the outskirts of her snatch, licking up and down her labia. Working through the layers until her reached his prize. The girl's pink bauble pulsating with eagerness. Licking his lips, Naruto thrust himself headfirst into his work.

Kin relished in the attention she was receiving. Her heart fluttering with excitement at the oral spar she shared with her companion. Naruto paying a delicious tribute to her clit, shockwaves of pleasure billowing through her body.

It wasn't long before she felt her first orgasm that hadn't coaxed herself, roar in the distance. Her head growing lighter as her body began to wind itself up.

"That's right baby, you come all over my Naruto's face." Tayuya whispered hotly, noting her new partner's squirming, their lips clashed against one another. Moans passing between the two, one of Tayuya's hands still fondling her friend's breasts, her other hand tucked between her own legs as she began racing to bring herself closer to come.

Kin arousal ratcheting up another few clicks, Naruto's oral agility catapulting her over the edge. Her body felt like she was in a free all, her stomach flipping end over end. Her head finding difficulty in discerning which way was up.

His tongue invaded her depths, finding a treasure trove as he lapped up the fluids that freely ran from her honeypot.

The exhilaration of her orgasm felt like a spell of all-encompassing freedom was cast upon her. An unseen weight lifted from her shoulders. Any apprehension or trepidation evaporating as she embraced Tayuya. Fully committing to the kiss.

The aroma of sweat, sex, and passion permeated the room. Something stir within Naruto as he continued soaking up her sticky essence. Her sweet nectar drawing him further into his own arousal. Kneeling behind the two entangled women, he brought his dick to rest on Kin's sensitive clit. Gradually dragging it down to her entrance before pulling away and repeating his endeavor.

Kin gasped lightly, his dick stalking her snatch like a predator pacing patiently for its intended meal. The two women shared a long look before Kin nodded in acceptance. Tayuya nodded and Kin could feel Naruto begin to ease inside.

Her breath hitched as the head fully passed the threshold. The girl began to hiss louder with each passing inch. The throbbing invoking an image of his dick in her mind's eye as she gripped Tayuya's arms tightly.

Kin thought he had looked big but maybe her eyes were bigger than her stomach. Or rather the other way around. She bit her lower lip and held her breath. The pain briefly subsiding as he paused before pulling out.

Tayuya searched her friend's expression and after a few breathes, Kin nodded reluctantly. "I'm fine, keep going." She wasn't going to let a little...no, big thing stand in the way of this amazing experience.

Each reprieve grew shorter than the last as he increased his pace and thrust. She tried looking down but could only see the faint outlines of his banded ab muscles as he drove into her.

Her moans colored with a hue of underlying discomfort she felt with every thrust of his dick. Gradually shifting and before she knew it, jolts of pleasure replaced the initial echoes at the start of his invasion.

Another orgasm coursed through the coal-haired girl, a muffled cry passing through her lips and into Tayuya's, their tongues still tussling with one another. She felt the blonde stiffen, his dick swelling inside her. "Out-!" She tried crying out.

Kin felt him slip from her and he was suddenly at their side. He grunted stroking his cock, pumping rope after rope of cum. Tayuya flipped onto her back, allowing herself to be covered in the same shower of sticky seed. An intoxicated look on her face as he covered the two surprisingly well.

His thick jizz contrasting sharply against Tayuya's currently dark complexion. Kin noticed her friend staring hungrily at his cock, her hand tucked between her legs. The rose haired woman shifted her gaze to her, surveying the delicious coat Kin had been given.

On all fours, Tayuya stalked toward her, tracing her tongue over her body, cleaning up the spilled seed from her body. Kin could feel her arousal reignite as Tayuya latched onto her nipple. She cried out at the roughness, a twang of pleasure shivering through her.

Kin watched as their blonde deviant stood behind Tayuya, her ass wiggling ever so slightly. "Uh, uh." She tutted, looking back at their muscular lover, gesturing back to Kin who she was giving a sexual tongue bath. "We're fucking her tonight. If she were a fuck steak, I'd want her well-done."

Kin's arousal roared in approval as she glanced between her two partners, her stomach fluttering with excitement. Tonight was going to be a night to remember.

—H—H—H—

Kin felt her arms give out from under her as another orgasm sapped away her strength. Face planting into her friends snatch, a small moan coming from her.

The trio had been going at it for hours, most of the focus on Kin. Tayuya playing with her snatch like it was her flute. Tayuya going down on her, also treating it much like she would her flute, until she came exceptionally hard. Naruto would tag in, pummeling her with his thick cock. He would fuck her roughly, sideways, from behind, missionary. Kin could feel _**all**_ of her muscles begin to echo their exhaustion but she wasn't nearly done yet.

Kin parted Tayuya's lower lips with her tongue, lashing at her clit with a voraciousness. Her partner mewling with desire as she tried thrusting her cunt into her Kin's mouth. The coal haired girl suckled on her clit lightly, flicking her tongue against it.

A long groan from Naruto caught her attention as she reluctantly pulled away from the eager snatch.

"Kin, I'm going to cum." He groaned pumping faster.

"In-me." She moaned feeling another orgasm boil up to the top. _How am I cumming again? _She thought briefly, not actually caring.

He gripped her ass tight and lifted her into the air, legs spread as far out as she could go. The feeling of his thick cock throbbed inside of her, the pressure from their position, flipping all the right switches.

She hooked her arms behind his neck, "Fuck me Naruto! Fuck this slutty pussy." She breathed into his neck.

She grinned as she felt him release inside of her with a deep guttural moan. Her persistent gyrations encouraging him to continue pumping his fat cock inside her, each deep thrust delivering another pay load of cum against her cervix. She could feel her body tightening like a spring, her body nearly threatening to break.

The continuous throbbing and sliding of his thick cock caused her to cry out

She peeked over at her friend who worked at a fevered pitch to summon forth her own orgasm. Her hand flitted speedily against her clit while her other hand tried desperately to reach as far in as she could. A sex hungry expression on her face as she crosses the threshold of another orgasm.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Kin's attention dissipated as Naruto began planting kisses down her neck. She sighed, closing her eyes and relishing in their closeness. This level of affection was something she had never really experienced, even during her few sexual endeavors over the years. This felt great and it left a lingering desire for more of it. He had a primal sexual drive that could sate any thirst but he also managed to convey his raw emotions in a way that made you feel loved, valued, safe, and free. The combination made for a rather potent aphrodisiac and it felt like it fueled the passion and sex to another level.

His mouth eventually found hers, she pushed all of her desires into the kiss. She could feel him return in earnest, she found it to be a typical but welcome characteristic of his. She fought down the small pang of sadness as he gradually let her feet touch the ground and withdrew himself from her.

She looked back and up at him, her hand still on his neck. "That was amazing, Naruto-kun." She closed her eyes and was rewarded with another passionate exchange as he leaned in, wrapping his strong arms around her.

Tayuya was feeling rather left out, but she decided she was going to take the high road. She'd give a subtle reminder and she'd be brought into the circle once again. She coughed once, but neither even bothered looking over. Maybe too subtle, let's try again. She coughed again, louder this time as she watched her man begin to roam his hands over her friend's body. She coughed again, even louder, her glare piercing.

The dark-haired vixen tracing her hand down his abs and resting on his cock, stroking it absentmindedly. Tayuya felt the hair all over her body stand on end, a growlthreatening to come free_. This bitch. I'm going to have to cut my bitch of a friend. I swear to whatever god._

**Cough. **"BITCH." **Cough.** Kin broke the kiss, returning Tay's glare.

"Eat a throat lozenge, bitch." Before starting to turn her attention back to Naruto.

Tayuya actually did growl at this point, standing up. "Alright, bitch, you're done. My turn with my man."

She turned to look back at her companion, "Oh so he's yours now? You couldn't even say what you were and now he's suddenly yours? I don't think so. I'm not going to sit back and watch you fuck this up." Kin could feel her heart racing, her head swimming for some strange reason. She wasn't exactly sure what ignited this hostility in her but she wasn't backing down now. She felt too good to stop now.

A flash of pain flickered across Tayuya's face before something akin to a snarl slipped from between her lips and she took a step towards the two.

Naruto re-appeared between the two, giving Kin a start, wondering how the hell he managed to move that fast. Tayuya's eyes widened, ever impressed with the speed which he displayed.

His strong arms wrapping around her, Tayuya felt the beating of her heart slow, her emotions quelling. She circled her arms around his waist.

He broke the hug and tugged her chin upward, "What did I tell you..?"

She gave him the best innocent look she could muster and whispered. "I'm yours."

"Eh?" He said wryly, leaning in closer.

"I'm yours. But you're mine too, fucker." She nearly whispered.

Naruto nodded smiling, planting a tender kiss on her lips. Kin frowned, her earlier hostility deflated with what she perceived as a defeat. She sadly began to turn to leave when Naruto turned around with Tayuya held tight against him.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, his other arm open to the raven-haired girl. Tayuya's eyes no longer held the same fierceness that she had seen moments earlier. The blonde gestured again, Kin's cheeks threatened to crack as she tried and failed to hold back the smile as it broke through her resolve.

"There's enough love to go around. Trust me, I have a big heart." He said bringing them into a huge hug. Tayuya playfully groaned and Kin couldn't help but laugh. This goofy bastard and his infectious outlook on life, their cheeks pressing against one another.

"I guess if I have to share him with anyone, I suppose I could do worse."

Kin felt almost touched by her half-compliment but she smiled at the attempted sentiment. "Same."

"Well now that is settled, who's hungry? I feel like I could eat an entire town of delicious animals."

Tayuya groaned, rolling her eyes, "Who the fuck is going to be open at this hour, Naruto, it's 5 in the morning?!" Kin stifled another laugh. _Ah, this was going to be fun._

"Whatcha got in the fridge?" The two girls stopped in their tracks, glancing at one another, realizing the impending depletion of their food stores.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Wow. That's huge." Kin exclaimed.

"_**Yeah**_ it is." Naruto said with a wink, smiling at Kin as flipped the large pan filled with an assortment of meat and veggies. Kin adored his jokes and he told a lot of them. It had been almost two weeks since their first romp and Naruto had decided it was time to bring them up to speed on _everything._

"I'm in a relationship with two big kids. " The woman with rose colored hair said to no one in particular. A smile on her face as she rested her face in her hands, glancing between the two and their antics. Tayuya, no longer sporting her cursed form, welcomed being able to tie her hair back and wear something cute again.

"What're you two having?" He joked nudging Kin, who gave a groan-laugh combination, Tayuya could feel her eyes rolling of their own accord, her smile only growing. She briefly wondered if this was what a family felt like. If so, she figured that she could risk giving it a shot.

Dinner was set on the table and the group began to eat, Naruto going through his mental list of things to talk about over dinner. An effort to catch Kin up on the happenings of the last few weeks and bringing some new information to light.

"That's just….wow." Kin stared at the remnants of their meal, attempting to absorb everything she had just been told. Naruto and Tayuya exchanged a long look before turning back to their partner.

"Well I guess I'm thankful that we're not meeting under different circumstances." Kin said, stealing glances over at her roommate. Naruto briefly considered reaching out to hold her hand but decided against it.

"If you need some time to talk with Tay-chan or think things over, I can leave."

He made move to stand from the table but Kin quickly grabbed his hand, stopping him. "Don't go. It's fine. I'm fine. We're fine. Everything's fine." She sighed. He was staring at her and she shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"No, I don't think you're some kind of monster. But like everything... this is some heavy shit, man."

Tayuya nodded, he had dropped a few other bombshells that she hadn't heard before tonight. It caused her stomach try to twist itself into a pretzel.

"Like, are they trying to kill you, turn you into some kind of weapon or just pull it from your body." She heard Kin ask.

Naruto shrugged. "We're still working on the specifics but I'm fairly certain they just want _**him**_ for something big."

Tayuya spoke up, "So why not let them take him? Then we can just..." She trailed off, gesturing to the three of them.

Naruto shook his head. "Not an option. The process of extracting a tailed beast is fatal for the host involved and I can't imagine it's much more pleasant for them."

Kin continued staring down at the table, her mind still reeling from everything she had heard in the last hour. Tayuya stared up at the ceiling, her vibrant bangs falling over her eyes. She closed her eyes and tried her best to clear the maelstrom that began to form inside of her. Attempting to quell the bubbling of emotions that threatened to break tear her down.

This month had been the happiest time of her life for as far back as she could remember. She didn't have to lie, she didn't have to pretend that she was someone else. She could laugh, talk, joke, fuck; she could actually live. A sense of normalcy had begun to form around this relationship and it felt amazing.

She could practically see it beginning to crash around her. This blonde goofball stumbled into her life and into her heart without her realizing it. These revelations were breaking her heart.

He would be returning to his journey with his mentor to track down the other jinchuriki and thwart whatever disaster that piece of shit organization was trying to start. Worse was that they were actively tracking them and he could easily find himself captured and killed.

She cleared her throat in an attempt to stave off the torrent of sadness that threatened to overwhelm her. She brushed away the familiar sting of unwelcome tears before they had a chance to come free.

Tayuya felt her blonde partner coax her into standing as he quietly wrapped his strong arms around her. The realization slamming into her, the tears came freely now as she allowed a few silent sobs to wrack through her, throwing her entire weight into him. He softly brushed a hand through her hair, gently swaying back and forth with her in his arms. He could feel her quiet down and she pulled away, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"Just my fucking luck" She said not quite finishing her thought. Tightly folding her arms in her chest, sniffling.

"If it makes you feel any better, I fell for you too." He offered, cupping her cheek in his hand.

She sighed leaning into his touch, "What am I going to do without you, you fucking goofball?

"Where there's a will, there's a way. The real question is what are you going to do _**with**_ me?" He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. Tayuya rolled her eyes, a light laugh bubbling up.

Kin's head perked up, "Do what now?"

—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—

A cry tore through the apartment causing Kin to stir. She felt muddled, slowly sitting up. She looked herself over, she was naked, a warm layer sweat and cum coating most of the front of her body. Bit and pieces of her memories began rushing back to her.

The last thing she remembered was a feral Naruto, driving her into the floor. She recalled feeling him cum inside, her body felt like he had poured fuel and set her on fire then darkness.

She began to survey the area and audibly gasped, Tayuya was being violated by not one but two Narutos. One poised over her spread legs, Kin's eyes drawn to the swift drives of his cock into her slick cunt. She could hear the occasional burst of moans as the other Naruto slide his cock from her mouth and throat. He allowed her another brief reprieve to gasp for air before plunging his monster cock back down her gullet.

Kin winced at the rough love her female counterpart was receiving, briefly considering whether she should check on her or not. Tayuya writhed, a faint cry being absorbed by his meaty dick. He pulled back, the girl sputtering and gasping, a tired but blissful smile on her face. Okay, so she was enjoying it.

Watching Tay getting roughly fucked with such raw passion began to re-stoke the fire of her own arousal. Kin allowed her hand to drift to her pussy, giving her clit some much needed attention, her other hand playing with her nipple.

He must've noticed the exclusion his other lover was receiving. The blonde turned his head to Kin, locking eyes with hers as he pumped Tay's throat a few more times, before slipping out of her mouth completely. Tay began to cough and moan, the other Naruto still plowing into his exhausted minx.

Kin swallowed hard, her arousal building as she watched him approach. Her head drifted up as he stood before her, placing the tip of his cock on her lips.

"Open." She wordlessly accepted his command and opened her mouth as wide as she could. Naruto hissed as he slipped his dick into her warm accepting mouth.

Kin fought the urge to gag as he hit the back of her throat. He pulled back slightly and tried pressing again. This time, she could help but pull away and cough.

He watched her with a stoic indifference, a storm of red and blue, swirling, like trying to mix oil and water. He made a quick seal and another Naruto appeared. The new one nodded and adjusted her so that she was bending over in front of the clone.

She looked over at her exhausted teammate who was fucked into submission, her cries tempered with fatigue. Kin looked up at Naruto, a brief plea echoed in the back of her mind. Whatever this was, felt infectious and her cunt began to drip at the anticipation, her body willing to be fucked into the abyss once more.

"Break me." She whispered. He grinned at her and her world exploded, feeling the other him, slip his entire meaty length into her sopping snatch in one swift motion. Her body shuddered and she closed her eyes to savor the pressure his thick cock provided. Her lips parted as he forced his way into her mouth, the head of his dick punching her uvula. She fought back the urge to gag with each motion, her stomach knitting as an orgasm began to build. She found herself nearly lost in the rhythmic motion of his thickness filling her with each drive, the clapping of his balls against her, and the energy that seemed to ripple over her skin. She moaned in hastening tune as her orgasm crested, she felt him rush past her molars and down her throat.

The girl choked, her stomach lurching, the orgasm threatening to consume her whole. Her pussy squeezed against him with impudence as he slammed against her. The force made the face-side Naruto's job much easier to jam his thick cock down her tiny throat.

It was like a whirlpool of boiling ecstasy, her throat expanding as she felt him empty shot after shot of his cum the shortest route to her stomach.

"Kin!" He groaned her name, stroking her head while also holding it in place. The Naruto buried in her cunt, sheathed himself as far as he could go, emptying himself into her. Pulling her to him as if, she would fly away otherwise.

The exchange felt like an eternity and the Naruto behind her disappeared into a puff of smoke. Her Naruto had gradually pulled his dick from her mouth, the haze in the room dissipating as her lungs worked to clear her mind. Her orgasm subsided as if a lever had been pulled and she smiled up at him in relief.

Naruto had his eyes closed and was taking several deep breaths. He opened his eyes and leaned down to pet her gently on the cheek. The former storm more of an ocean, ever moving but not destructive. "Did I break you?" He asked her quietly.

She stared deep into his eyes and shook her head slowly. He grinned, picking her up and slid her down onto his thick cock. "Oh fuck~." She cried out as he began to rail against her, driving her back into the wall. She clutched against him and reveled in the slick sensation of his meat as it drove into her tight cunt.

"Break me." She chanted with each drive, hoping her moans and repeated request would spur him to fuck her hard. It had the intended effect.

—H—H—H—

Tayuya continued sliding up and down on her lover's thick cock, neither of their eyes leaving the others. She could feel her heart swell, her core tighten.

"Naruto-don't-stop-" She cried out, feeling herself get closer.

"Never." His short reply between long methodical thrusts.

She could feel it, this one was big, she slammed her lips against his as she came. Her juices cascading over his thick cock, his breathing growing hoarse,

"Give it all to me." She whispered. "Fill me up. Make me yours." He nodded, grunting as he began to shotgun even more of his seed into her accepting cunt. Her pussy squeezing, trying to milk him more. Her eyes never left his, he smiled.

He leaned in to whisper into her ear. She flushed, her eyes wide, tears daring to overtake. She buried her head against his chest, she would allow herself to bask in the warmth and fullness of the moment. Naruto not bothering to slip away from her. Not tonight.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Kin smiled at Naruto, breaking their long kiss. Her arms draped around his shoulders. "Don't be a stranger, please."

"Promise." He nodded with a smile.

She released him from her hold so he could make his way slowly to Tayuya. Her eyes locking with his, steeling herself.

_Don't break now. Be strong, dammit. Don't be a little bitch._

He stood right in front her now, still smiling, albeit a little more soberly now. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her into the embrace. She buried her face in his chest and inhaled, trying to etch his scent into her memory.

She cycled through a series of excuses in an attempt to lighten the experience. _You don't need anyone. You're stronger on your own. Love is for suckers and idiots._

He pulled away slightly, looking down at her. "I guess I'm the biggest idiot there is then." He pressed his lips against hers, pouring all his emotion into the exchange, Tayuya putting her heart into the return. Completely oblivious to implications of the exchange.

The two eventually separated and Naruto began walking over to his mentor. The girls looped arms around one another's waists as they watched their lover depart, wearing somber looks.

Jiraiya waved at the two who waved back softly. Naruto walked past his mentor and the man found himself jogging after him. "You not going to wave to them?" He said leaning forward to get a better look at his student's face. He frowned.

The shook his head and blinked back tears. "If I turn around, I won't leave them." With that he jumped and vaulted off into the distance. The man paused looking back at the two women who continued watching.

He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Stupid kid and his big heart. If they were that important, why didn't you introduce them to me?" He grumbled to himself as he leapt after his student.

Kin and Tayuya began walking back to their apartment when Kin noticed Tayuya holding something. "What do you have there?"

Tayuya began to unwrap it and found two kunai, each wrapped with an intricate seal laying atop another smaller scroll. A single note card laid between the two.

"_If you ever find yourself in trouble or need me._

_Open the scroll with that kunai. I'll be there. Promise._

_ Love,_

_ N"_

Tayuya found herself close to tears again. Kin read over the note and picked up the kunai and scroll meant for her. "What the fuck does that mean?"

Tayuya briefly considered trying out now to see what the scroll contained but shook her head. A faint smile played across her features.

"Only our idiot would give us something that makes us ask more questions. I'm sure we'll find out eventually. Come on, let's go get some lunch." She said hooking her arm around her best friend and the two disappeared into crowd of villagers.

=== END - Chapter 1 - The Sound of Music ===

Author's notes: If you made it this far, Cool. Thanks for reading. I decided to write this on a whim and a few days later, here it is. I have several ideas of where this is going but only time will tell.

If you feel like it, drop a review. If not, until next time. Cheers.


	2. Second time's a charm

~The Perfect Drug~

**Disclaimer: **All rights and copyright to the Naruto characters and the universe that they reside in are reserved to their original creators and respective studios.

**Special Note:** This story is rated M for Mature and contains graphic language and adult scenes. It is intended only for mature audiences. Reader discretion is advised.

**Author's Note: **A small hint to those interested. Take another peek at the chapter titles. It should prove insightful to some. Additional characters may be tagged when the story has progressed to the point where it warrants their inclusion.

**Additional note: **Ran into issues with initial upload. Updated chapter should have proper breaks.

—H—H— (Start of a tart section)

=== Chapter 2 - Second time's a charm ===

The Land of Lightning was known for being a country comprised of mountain range after main range, their deep valleys home to some of the continent's most prominent hot springs. The high peaks oriented in such a way that many storm systems would bottleneck when moving through. They would strengthen, creating some of the most powerful storms on the continent, earning their country its namesake.

Unfortunately for two figures trekking along yet another mountain side, it wasn't the general geography that gave these two shinobi issue. Rather it was the rumbling of a lingering storm system overhead. If they wanted to run at full speed, their chances of being struck by lightning increased exponentially. Despite that fact, the two were optimists and when life gives you lemons, you make a delicious tart beverage.

The two came to yet another of a series of bridges, crossing it single file. "Wait, you're telling me that the other girl was watching you guys the entire time?" Jiraiya called back at his younger companion, the revelation surprising.

Naruto laughed, the memory bringing a smile to his face. "Yep, like, I thought it was cute but also hot. She's like an extra spicy bowl of ramen once she gets fired up."

"Listen, I'm going to need some more details though!" Alluding to the fact he'd likely be using whatever he told him in the next volume of his series.

"Eh, I'll think about it. I swear though, I'm going charge you for all this."

"Yeah, yeah." Jiraiya waved his hand dismissively, nodding. As though what he was saying were just semantics.

"Pervert." Naruto accused jovially.

Jiraiya barked a laugh, glancing back over his shoulder. "Deviant."

"Hard to believe it's already been a week." Looking up at the clouds swirling in the sky. The sound of thunder growing louder around them as another storm began prepare to unload its power on the mountain side.

"We'll need to take shelter soon." Jiraiya peered up at the darkening sky after another round of thunder boomed through the valley. Not hearing a response, he turned back to his blonde companion. "Hey, did you hear what I said?" The young man was clearly distracted, his eyes searching the valley floor. "What is it?"

"Do you not hear that?" His head turning back and forth as he strained to listen for whatever it was that he heard.

Jiraiya attempted to focus on the sound but only caught the persistent rolling of thunder overhead. "Nothing."

Naruto closed his eyes, taking a few deep deliberate breaths, calming his mind. He could feel the natural energy enter him slowly before it came into him with a rush. A few moments later, hues of orange shaded the corners of his eyes. His eyes snapped open, the pupil resembling a vertical pill shape.

"There." He called pointing. Before Jiraiya had a chance to follow where he was point, the young man sprung from the bridge. A combination of running and falling as he raced down the steep cliffside.

The sage ran a hand through his rough white hair in frustrated groan before leaping after his pupil. The kid had come leaps and bounds but damn if he didn't jump into a situation head first before assessing the situation sometimes.

As they ran, jumped, and slide down the mountain side, the patter of rain began to echo through the valley as the storm overheard decided this was a good time to unleash its payload. _**Great.**_ Jiraiya thought bitterly, hoping that whatever they were doing, would be worth getting wet for.

The familiar sound of metal clashing against metal rang out in quick succession followed by the low thump of some ninjutsu tearing through the tree line below. Jiraiya briefly wondered how his protege had heard this racket all the way up there through the thunder.

The toad sage's senses alarmed, the two flew apart to dodge a barrage of black and blue fire jutsu peppering the base of the mountain behind them. Dark figures blurred from tree top to tree top.

Jiraiya quickly dodged away from the tanto of one assailant, infusing chakra through his hair, its strength mimicking steel, while deflecting a thrown kunai from another. He could sense a third opponent closing in on him, forming a quick series of seals, a stream of fire and jetted from his mouth, engulfing one of the ninja, their partner springing back to dodge the attack.

The ninja flailed silently before it fell to the forest before exploding shortly afterward. The ninja advanced, its tanto ready to strike. Jiraiya reached back, freeing his own in time to deflect the unrelenting strikes of the shinobi in front of him.

He could still sense the third hovering just on the outlier, ready to pounce. The tanto wielding attacker flipped backwards, their action sending three kunai straight at the sage. He could feel the third attacker spring from his ambush point behind him. Jiraiya formed a pair of seals, spinning through the air, his hair becoming like metal, causing the kunai to deflect. He continued channeling his chakra further transforming the spiky mane into jagged spikes. The ambushing foe crashed against him, the individual fought to pull themselves free. The struggle lasted a few breaths, Jiraiya feeling the impaled man expire. His hair relaxed, the body falling lifeless to the valley floor.

The ninja narrowed its eyes. It rushed at him with blatant disregard that Jiraiya had seen only a handful of times before. He cursed jumping back, running through a series of seals before jettisoning another line of fire from his mouth. Either his aim was lucky or true, the ninja exploded, sending the trees rocking back and forth. The sage slammed back against a tree, sliding to rest on a branch. He groaned, shaking his head.

He was thankful that his first attack set off the explosives tags that these ninja were likely wearing. It wasn't often that you encountered people willing to sacrifice themselves to hide their identity. He listened to see if he could hear where Naruto may have disappeared to. A clap that wasn't thunder echoed through the forest. The sound of splintering of trees and shattering rock following. He figured that was probably a good lead to follow.

Jiraiya dashed off in that direction, shortly coming to the likely location he had heard the detonation. He could count nearly a dozen bodies scattered about, the area looked like it had just been clear cut, but in one unceremonious swoop. A flash of light followed by its companion thunder tumbled in the heavens.

He noticed the familiar golden mop of his companion kneeling next to another with dirty blonde hair, the pair looking over one of the bodies.

"Everything alright?" Jiraiya called out, ready to spring into action.

"Yeah, we're good. You okay?" He stood over the body, his attention firmly on the corpse in front of him.

"Yeah, one of them tried suiciding on me."

"That's not surprising considering. Come check this out." The rain was light but it was only a matter of time before it really cut loose. Jiraiya leapt down, hopping over to where the two were. He could see that the person he was with was a woman, her long hair tied into a braid behind her. At a glance, she looked to be a bit older than his protege, but definitely younger than himself. Her forehead protector engraved with the three clouds, signifying that she was from Kumogakure. Her unwavering attention fixed on the body.

The sage's eyes widened as he drank in the visuals that laid before them. Hidden beneath black garb, the stark white skin of something that, quite frankly, didn't look strictly human. Its face was mangled and warped. He wasn't sure this deformation was caused by one of their attacks or an unfortunate happenstance of their birth.

"There's something about this body, Jiraiya...it doesn't feel natural." Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck uneasily. For the kid to be this unsettled and call him by his formal name. He didn't like the way this whole situation felt.

"Whatever it...they were. They weren't looking to kill me. They wanted me alive." The woman spoke up, bringing herself to her feet.

"Hey boss! this one's weird looking too!" A Naruto clone had called out. Surprise on both their faces to see another Naruto standing near another body. _When the hell did he make that?_ Jiraiya thought trotting over to where his student's shadow clone was.

As he approached the body, the same familiar stark bleach skin stood out against the dark attire they wore. "Over here as well." The woman called out standing over another body across the way. They searched the remaining bodies, confirming that they all shared the same deformation, more or less. Jiraiya's first thoughts were that these were clones and his mind drifted of its own accord to his former teammate, Orochimaru. The pale bastard had a knack for experimentation that vaulted over anything resembling morality. An even more unsettling thought crossing his mind, if it wasn't his partner, then whoever did this was a new contender and they were going to be the very definition of a problem.

"Name's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." The young man's introduction to the woman drawing Jiraiya from his internalization.

The woman eyed him warily for a few beats before accepting his handshake. "Yugito Nii." Jiraiya noted a flash of something akin to recognition passing between the two, yet neither said anything. She looked over to the white-haired man half-expectantly.

This was his time to shine. He shook out his arms and began his grand introduction. "I am world renowned author and great toad sage. I am... Jiraiya of the Sannin!" He declared finishing his series of poses. As if on cue, a flash of lightning followed by another thunderous boom brought his introduction to an end.

The Cloud ninja blinked at the sage, glancing at his blond companion who simply shrugged with a lazy smile. "Okay..." Yugito turned her attention back to the body at her feet. "I need to get this body to my village so they can investigate it."

"We'll seal a couple of them up. We'll need to bring back a body for our own village to examine. We can burn the rest. If that's okay with you." Jiraiya half-offered. He was going to do it anyway, but at least appearing to be giving someone a choice, made them generally more amicable.

She nodded, "That would work well, thank you."

The two travelers went to work on sealing a couple of bodies while Yugito burned the remaining bodies. "We can set up camp at the top of that ridge line." She pointed off into the distance. "Best to stay on higher ground, these valleys can be known to flash flood from time to time." She explained.

The two nodded, following her to the place they'd setup camp for the night. One could tell that she knew her lay of the land. The spot she led them to offered enough of an overhang that they could do without their tents if they wanted to but more importantly, allowed them to setup a fire for food and warmth.

Yugito started the fire, while Jiraiya began setting out the components to make dinner. She noted Naruto's forehead protector. "You're both from Konoha?"

Naruto nodded, adjusting it on his head with a genuine smile, "Yep. Born and raised, for the most part anyway."

"What are you doing all the way out here?" She asked curiously. "Not that I'm ungrateful for you saving my ass earlier.

Naruto waved her off, "You probably could've managed. I'm just impatient and I dislike seeing people get hurt." He gestured over to Jiraiya. "We were actually on our way to your village. I heard your fight from uh, up there somewhere." He gestured to the mountain across the way.

She nodded. Curious, Kumo didn't have an official alliance with Konoha. Perhaps they were envoys with a special message to the Raikage. Or who knows what, given the current declining political climate. She had decided that if they had ill intent towards her, they wouldn't have gone through the hassle of saving her.

"Would you mind if we joined you on your way back to your village?"

She looked over at Naruto his smile earnest, mulling it over, she nodded. "Sure. That'd be fine." She felt the corners of her lips turn up with a smile at the widening of his own and wondered if the young man had some innate ability to summon smiles from those around him. Yugito looked out across the landscape, watching the rain tumble freely from the sky, flashes of lightning and thunder clapped. "So, tell me about your travels."

While her question was benign enough, she would later realize what she got herself roped encouraging the two to share their stories.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Jiraiya and Yugito laughed as the man finished another story. Naruto shrugged, "Hey! In my defense. The guy wasn't going to wait until I found a new pair of clothes to try to kill me. Besides, I still beat his ass didn't I?"

"You certainly did that, gaki!" Jiraiya retorted which earned another round of laughter. Naruto huffed coyly.

A break in the storm gave Naruto an escape route, albeit a temporary one. "I'm going to go grab myself some water from the stream. Anyone need theirs filled." He asked. Jiraiya threw him his satchel which carried their water containers.

"I'll come with." Yugito offered and the two walked down to the creek. The two began filling their water containers in silence, distant rumbles echoing through the valley. "Naruto?" Yugito breaking the silence.

"Hm?" Naruto looked over at her, not expecting her to be staring right at him.

"Do you…?" She started then stopped, looking like she was trying to figure out the right words to say. "Do you feel that?"

"Eh?" He was fairly curious now, unsure of where this was going. He looked around not sense anything. He briefly considered engaging his sage mode but decided against it.

Contemplation flirted across her features before she shrugged, walking over to him and pressed her lips against his. The realization flashing through him as he felt what he could only imagine she was trying to articulate. There was a distinct draw, something deep inside anchored to this feeling, tugging at the two to converge. He could feel another chakra mingling with her own, a kindred notion bouncing around his head that she was just like him. _That's neat. _He thought idly.

The kiss broke, her eyes searching his, "Ok, yeah, I feel it now." He nodded, feeling his head swim a bit. There was a fire dancing behind her eyes, the look on her face echoing her desire, a look he was fairly familiar with. His more logical side quietly voiced its request to assess the situation. A deeper more primal part of him shoved its counterpart aside, deciding that actions spoke louder than words.

**H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H**

The rain beat against the protection of a tree the two were under. Naruto pressed Yugito up against the tree, their tongues fighting for control. Yugito began clawing at the mesh undershirt he was wearing, the garment proving to be more of a distraction for either participant while maintaining their passionate exchange.

She hastily broke the kiss, extending a claw on her index finger, raked it down the front of his shirt, revealing the bands of thick ab muscle that lined his core. The two grinned in unison, he would likely be miffed later that another shirt had become a casualty of his sexual endeavors. However, that was a problem for future Naruto.

"Very nice." She whispered seductively, crossing her arms in front of her, deftly removing her shirt, revealing layered bands of cloth wrapping binding her chest. She slid the same claw down the wrappings, the cloth tearing easily under the strain. Naruto watched her buxom chest bounce free from their constraints, his dick twitching in anticipation.

"Agreed." Pressing her back against the tree, his lips smashing against hers, his hands massaging her melons with growing enthusiasm. She moaned at his adept manipulations, his mouth moving down her neck and settling on her teat. She ran her hand through his wet hair, indulging in the buildup of her lust. Their connection feeding off of one another, her head beginning to swim reeling from her building sensitivity, well above what she'd consider normal.

One hand resting on her side, the other roaming up and down her body before coming to a rest on her toned stomach. He could feel the taut cords of muscle her tantalizingly wet skin, he gradually began sliding his hand beneath the tight band that held her leggings up. Sneaking his way into her panties, welcoming his trespass, she adjusted her legs to allow him more freedom, his fingers oscillating over the hood of her clit.

Another soft moan tumbled from her lips, her free hand resting on her neglected nipple, twisting and pinching it in tune with the pressure of his teeth. She felt her first orgasm build, embracing it like a friend she'd not seen in ages, the feeling spreading from her belly, enveloping her in its warm embrace

He grinned as she tensed beneath his touch, they had barely even started, her reactions giving him a better idea of how the night was going to go. He stood, slowing his movements, drawing lazy circles around where her clit rested. His mouth recaptured hers echoing a hunger that threatened to consume him. Her hand trailed down his chiseled chest, to his etched stomach muscles, resting on the bulge in his pants.

She loosened the ties on his pants, snaking her hand down into them. Her eyes giving away her surprise as his grin widened. She'd rolled her eyes in any other situation, but right now, kitty was hungry. Taking his thick cock in her hand, she began stroking down past the head before making her way back up to the base of his shaft. Her own devious grin stretching across her lips, watching his confident smirk waiver as he heaved a satisfied groan.

Her pace slow and deliberate, the two clashed in an impassioned exchange. She could practically taste the need behind every press and muffled groan. She was thoroughly enjoying him, her arousal flaring. His hand had begun its work anew, attempting to mimic her cadence. The man had some tantalizing moves, she reveled every second of it, further spurring her to keep her gradually increasing tempo.

The rain made for a half-decent lubricant when mixed with his pre-cum, she thought absent-mindedly as she pulled his cock from his pants. Allowing her to shift the muscles she used to stroke him. She pressed herself against him, gripping his dick like she were holding a staff horizontally at her side, pumping him a little faster now. Her stomach fluttering as he continued matching her rhythm. He grunted softly in her ear as another crack of thunder and light filled the air.

She had to admit, this was probably the hottest outdoor encounter she'd ever had. Each time her eager partner attempted to make a request, she'd press her mouth against his to silence him. _Sorry lover, I'm not taking requests at the moment. _She thought with a triumphant smirk.

She shifted and turned around, pressing her back against his, forcing him up against the tree. The adjustment must have given him ideas as he would start thrusting against her hand. She would counter him by relaxing her grip, only the top of his shaft rubbing against her thumb and index finger. After a bit, he'd growl in frustration and stop, which was rewarded with her gripping his dick once more, continuing her previous pumping gesture.

"I want you." He whispered into her ear, his gruff voice practically saturated in unbridled desire. She wanted him too, she wanted to feel his thick cock inside her. Yet she felt exceptionally mischievous, she wasn't quite ready to move onto the main course.

"Aww." She cooed seductively. "I'm not done playing with my food." She released his cock bending over in front of him, painstakingly slowly sliding down her leggings down. The black fabric slide over her tight perfectly round ass, her tender pussy puckered neatly between her pressed legs, like a piece of art. Yugito peered over her shoulder with a smoldering gaze causing her whiskered lover to groan in frustration, his hands clawing at the tree behind him. His muscles bulging as he restrained himself, the earlier lessons keeping him from jumping her then and there.

"Good boy." She whispered, backing up into him. She parted her legs ever so slightly, the leggings tight around her lower thighs. She slipped him between her legs, pinned his thick cock between them.

Yugito let a long lustful moan tumble free as she relished in the eroticism. She loved the way he felt slipping between her legs, nudging her entrance, grazing her clit. She leaned back, hooking her arm around his neck, kissing him fervently as her orgasm threatened to spill over. Her lover groaned with each revolution. His muscles stiff beneath her touch, she knew he was getting close to. She could feel tiny sparks dancing over her skin.

She arched her back, slamming her tight ass against his solid frame, the movement driving her towards the edge with each exaggerated movement. "Yu, I'm going to cum." He grunted capturing her lips in another fiery embrace. Yugito's heart raced, the blazing desire behind his kiss causing the cauldron of her orgasm to boil over. The sparks transforming into licks of electricity frolicking over her entire body

She grabbed the head of his cock, stroking it in time with her swing. Her head light, the fire spread across her stomach like an ink blot on parchment, electric waves rippling over her skin. As if lightning had struck the two lovers under the tree. "Cum for me." She demanded, slamming against him, eagerly devouring his lips.

The two moaned into one another, she could feel the additional soaking her pussy coated his throbbing dick. She freed her hand from around his neck, placing it in firing range, continuing to stroke her younger lover. Threads of cum sprang from his thick cock, covering the palm of her hand in rivulets of his seed.

Curious, she tasted a bit from her hand. To her surprise, a savory captivating zest colored her palette. A compulsion overtook her, quickly slipping to kneel in front of him, sealing her lips around the head of his cock. "Yu-" The feeling of her mouth, warm and inviting. He husky groan rumbling in his throat as he pulled her head closer his dick delving further in. Pulses of more jizz shot down her throat. She flexed her throat, working his thick solution down to her stomach. Her senses flared, the darkness of the night sky appearing to wane with each thrum that coursed through her. He pushed deeper still, another wave of him flowing into her. The fullness, the warmth, her body felt like she was on fire, the pattering of rain on her skin an afterthought in a sea of sensations.

Her hand subconsciously sought out her snatch, fiddling with her clit with a renewed appetite. She gave throaty lusty moan, her head traveling up and down his thick shaft, sensual vibrations pulsating through her body and his.

Naruto groaned almost growling, "Yu" each time she engulfed him deeper, her own breathing becoming more labored with each progressive delve. She had to have more of him in her, she thought. A captivating energy causing her head to swim, feeling his head brush past her uvula, suppressing the urge to gag as he progressed further down her throat with each pass.

"Oh god, Yu~!" He huskily groaned, gripping her head, drawing her to the hilt. Her eyes fluttered, the pressure in her throat nigh unbearable, new globules of his seed splashing down the end of her throat. Her spirited fingers escalating her intensifying orgasm, a stifled cry attempting to pass the girthy visitor. "Yu…" He groaned ardently, his hands combing through her slick wet hair, emptying more into his partner. Several more pulses, nearly filling her belly, he withdrew from her throat. She gasped, sputtering for air, shaking the spots from her eyes.

He quickly kneeled down next to her, voice laden with concern. "Are you okay? I couldn't control myself."

She looked up at him, wiping the wiping the fluids from her lips and chin. She nodded, giving him a weak smile. "You and me both." She could still feel it there, her senses were still blazing with an energy that echoed the insatiable hunger that urged her to consume everything this man before her had to offer.

Naruto noticed the look in her eyes shift, the humor replaced with a raging wanton. Her jovial smile taking a feral turn. The two stood, Yugito pressing him against the tree with enough force to visibly shake the tree. The two locked in an intense kiss, tasting the deep-seeded need of the other, Naruto wrapping his arms around her to draw her closer. Yugito re-commenced the pumping of his cock in her hand with a renewed vigor. Naruto grinned at her zeal, savoring the energetic attention.

Breaking the kiss, she jerked him away from the tree, swapping places. She slipped free from her leggings, turning to face the tree. She outstretched her arms, bending over in front of the tree, her legs outspread. She peered behind her, a blaze in her eyes. "Fuck me Naruto."

His heart nearly skipped a beat, he wasn't sure he could resist the command in her voice if he wanted to. His pants were off in a flash as he stationed behind her, placing a hand on her firm hips. He gripped his dick, feeling for her cunt. He gave a satisfied grunt as he found her hungry hole.

"Fuck Yu- you're so tight." He groaned as he slipped inside her incredibly tight entrance.

Her whole body tensed as he entered, his thick cock stuffing into her tight snatch. "Oh fuck!" She bemoaned. The throbs of pain quickly displaced with waves of euphoria as her body thrummed in unison with his. His avid pace churned her insides, amplifying her arousal with each deep thrust. She cried out as he hit her cervix, a fulmination of energy reverberating outward.

She'd almost guessed he had felt it too with the way that he shuddered shortly afterward. He continued his jouncing, his eyes locking with hers. She could see the torrent of red whipped into a frenzy in the depths of his gorgeous sapphire eyes.

Each drive of his thick cock sent her head reeling, a growing dizziness clouding her mind. "Oh! Fuck. Uh! Yes!" She whined, the tree shaking with every advance as he slammed her against it, threatening to break a weaker body. Thankfully for them, she was stronger than most others he'd likely encounter. She cried out with each charge, her body yearning for more punishment.

He hoisted up her leg, hooking his arm under the knee. The reorientation tantalizing as he pressed on, punching his dick into her cervix, another incomprehensible wail jetting from her. Intoxicated with desire, her body exulting over his alacrity.

The two unaware of the hazy outlines around their intermingled forms as the rain spattered against their coalescing chakras. Hopelessly lost in their sensual sexuality. She could feel herself close to coming, "Na-ru-to." She moaned, her voice hitching as he buffeted into her. "I'm-going-to-cum!" She declared with a wail.

He grunted something that she could only fathom was him agreeing that he was going to cum too. She felt him began to pull away, "IN!" She commanded with a fevered pitch. A flash of brilliant light turned night into day, two voices were one as he buried his dick deep into her crushing snatch. Yugito howled, her once dark irises replaced with a glowing blue, the sclera around them, a pitch black. Thunder shook the valley.

She could feel her mind threatening to break, bending under the power of their climax, power rippling through her very core. Her lover's groan was guttural, animalistic as she felt him unload into her. Jamming his thick cock into her slick cunt, her body subconsciously began milking him. He persisted pumping slowly, knocking against her cervix with each methodical drive, battering it with another salvo of his seed.

A content smile embedded itself on her face, her body on high, heart singing with exhilaration as she felt her insides swell with his essence as he finished. Feeling the pulsing of his heart through their physical connection. She savored, their lips meeting in a sensual exchange.

She could feel herself floating back to reality as he withdrew, her snatch quivering at the separation. Their mixture dripping down her thighs. She turned to look her lover and noticed the faint drifting motes of his chakra, his pupils a solid red with a blue profile behind it. The look on his face confirming that she had a similar effect around her.

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He held his breath for a few beats before exhaling, opening his eyes to reveal their original blue. She followed suite, she could hear the Nibi mewl in content as their braided chakra began to unravel. She could feel a substantial shift in her emotions and senses as the chakra receded.

Reopening her eyes, Naruto's nod confirmed that she was back to normal. She made a mental note to ask him if he knew what had happened there. The previous warmth that their sex provided evaporating, she could feel the cold from the rain on her periphery as the encompassing warmth began to wane.

Her eyes searched through the darkness, seeing their sopping wet clothes scattered about the trunk of the tree. She groaned, this was her only set of clothes. Lightning snapped overhead, the two quickly gathered up their things before they sprinted back to their camp.

They spotted Jiraiya already having turned in for the night, his back facing them. The two sighed in relief, walking up stark naked their shadows dancing against the cliff wall. Yugito sat next to the fire to warm herself up while Naruto went about hanging up their clothes on a makeshift line.

She shivered involuntarily as thunder rolled, wishing that she could just go back to the comfortable warmth that she felt during their lovemaking. As if on command, she felt the heat from a blanket warmed by a fire drape over her shoulders causing her to look over at her blonde companion. He sidled up next to her beneath the blanket covering them both. "You looked cold." He offered with a simple shrug and smile.

She smiled back, leaning against him for warmth. He adjusted, wrapping an arm around her, pulling her close to him.

The two sat in silence, watching the flame pirouette and sway, the rumble of thunder brief periods of song its dance. She sighed contentedly, breaking the silence. "Thank you...for tonight I mean. For everything."

"It was my pleasure." She wasn't sure if he was making a joke or pun, but if he was, he wasn't looking for a return. "That was pretty amazing." He said wistfully, his eyes not leaving the fire.

"Yeah, it really was." She agreed. She thought back to her previous encounters and could recall that they were fairly pleasing. Nice but nothing that really stood out against the sands of time. Whatever this was, blew her fucking mind. It felt passionate, engaging, thrilling, and loving. Like she had been missing something all this time and this was it.

She wondered if it was because they were both jinchuriki or if he was just _**really**_ good at sex. She figured it was probably a little bit of both with amusement.

Her mind began drifting back to the sensation of him filling her up, the image of his dick vivid in her memory. "Yu?" His voice breaking her from her contemplations. Her cheeks flush, her thoughts and his closeness fueling her arousal once more into life.

"I was thinking…" She began, peering at his half-hard dick. Her eyes drifted back up to his. "A way we could really warm up is, laying with one another…" The smile she had giving her away. He grinned, nodding. He laid back, pulling her down to lay atop him.

Yugito reached down, feeling for his dick, finding it already pulsating with life once again. She purred at him, sliding his mushroom tip up and down her slit. Purposefully brushing him against her clit several times to feel the tiny jolts of pleasure pulse through her before resting his thick head at her entrance.

She stifled a groan as he squeezed into her slick cunt, her excitement easing his re-arrival. Their two eyes met, her body already chorusing its overall approval as she bounced her ass against him, taking in most of his length.

"Fuck, how are you still this tight?" He groaned low into her ear. She was thoroughly enjoying his explicit compliments, their message stimulating her even further.

"It helps when the man fucking me is as big as you are." She cooed, thumping into him again with more force. Fuck that felt so good, she thought. She could feel the hum of passionate electricity, the emotional cloak of his warmth wrap around her. Her stride in tempo with his groans, feeling the flexing of his muscles beneath her fingers.

She reveled in the jolts of pleasure pulsing through her as she bucked against his thick cock. "Fuck, I could ride this all night." She purred, the blanket falling free from her back, her big breasts bouncing in cadence with her movements. She yearned for this and if she had her way, would make it so they never stopped.

He sat up cupping her large breasts, his strong hands kneading them roughly. "I'm always up for a challenge." He said with a mischievous grin before latching onto her nipple. Another clap of thunder hiding her cry of passion as the two continued their indulgence through the night.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

A ray of sunshine roused Jiraiya from his slumber with a groan, he stretched into a seated position. He scratched the growing stubble on his chin absentmindedly. He yawned, taking a deep breath and sighed contentedly. _**Not a bad view to wake up to**_**. **He thought to himself before he stood and continued his routine morning stretch.

He finished his morning routine and began walking over to his bundled companion. "Oi, gaki, wake up." He noted a line of clothes drying on the wall next to his bed. He looked at the unreasonably large lump positioned at the center of the blanket. Two pairs of feet facing opposite of one another, a lecherous grin stretching across his face. "Oi, wake up boy." He called again, standing a couple yards away.

Naruto's head peek was the first to peek out from underneath the blanket. "Heyyy. How's it going?" His voice tired as he stifled a long exaggerated yawn. He noted the slight discoloration from a lack of sleep around his pupil's eyes.

"Oh, Good. Good. I was going to make breakfast, I wanted to see if you wanted any?"

"Oh, yeah, that'd be great, thanks." The young man's eyes were already closed again before he disappeared back beneath the blanket.

"Good, Yugito, would you like some?" The Toad Sage's grin threatened to break his face as he watched the blanket shift abruptly at the sound of her name. There was a brief silence before her muffled reply came, "Yes, thank you."

Jiraiya barked a laugh as he walked away. He could hear the quiet murmurs pass between the two lovers. A small part of him felt envy over the prowess that his disciple appeared to possess, though deep down, he figured the kid earned it for all shit hand he was dealt as a kid. Perhaps karma was real and it was paying the boy back in full.

With a shrug, he pressed on and went about making breakfast for the group. The two finally joining him, Naruto wearing only pants. Yugito wore a pair of his compression shorts, and his black ninja jacket, zipped to about midriff. Her buxom chest likely having unzipped it from its original position. Two thin lines of orange stitched down the sleeves, an homage to his previous obsession with the color. His family crest, the symbol of the red whirlpool adorning each shoulder with one large one on the back. The two looked exhausted and disheveled.

The older man silently dipped the oats into bowls, handing one to each of them. The group ate in silence. Several minutes passing before Jiraiya felt like he had given them an ample grace period to eat in peace.

"So, you two have a good night?" His comment earning a flush from Yugito, neither looking at the sage. "A late night then, those are good too." He continued nodding to himself, spooning another scoop into his mouth, a smile still plastered on his face.

Yugito cleared her throat and looked off into the distance. "We should head out soon. We're going to need to push it to make it to the closest village before we run into another storm system.

The two men nodded, the three finishing their breakfast, Jiraiya joking about last night in subtle and hilarious ways throughout the cleanup of their campsite. Before long the group had gathered their things, broken down camp, and were well on their way to the next village.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The three ran through the valley, their arms trailing behind them. The trio hopping, leaping, vaulting over the terrain with ease. "If what you're saying is true. Then all of us jinchuriki are in danger." Yugito said loud enough to be heard over the rush of wind. Flanked by Jiraiya to her left and Naruto to her right.

Jiraiya looked over, surprise evident on his face, "Oh right, you didn't know that." Naruto laughed sheepishly, noticing the look from his teacher.

The sage grumbled to himself as Yugito continued, "Yes, I'm one of the two Kumogakure has."

He had heard rumors about them having two but with the relationship that the two Hidden Villages had, or lack thereof, there was never any willful giving of that caliber of information.

"That's our goal, we need to warn the others. We figure it's probably best to do it in person. Otherwise we risk our messages being intercepted or worse. If they realize that their targets know they're being hunted, it'll force their hand and they'll make their move before we can warn the rest." Jiraiya further explained.

"Why haven't they made their move yet?" She asked, jumping over another large rock and continuing her stride next to Naruto.

"Who knows? They either didn't initiate this part of their plan until recently. Or something messed with their time tables and they're having a hard time getting the right people in their organization. No way to know for sure without interrogating their leader. Unfortunately, it doesn't always work out the way it does in stories." He said with a short laugh.

Encountering another stretch of rocky terrain, the three split, nimbly bouncing from rock to rock. Naruto adding his own flair peppering in spins, flips, and back flips. Yugito accepted his unspoken challenge, adding acrobat spins to her flips, her back flips layered with agility and finesse. Her moves something he could only aspire to match as she landed with a soft spring, vaulting back to catch up with the two. The two began clapping as she slipped back into the center, matching their speed.

"That was pretty badass." Naruto called out.

"Thanks." She said with a light flush. The trio ran, the wind whipping past them the only conversation passing between the three. "So how well do you know your tailed beast?" She asked pointedly to Naruto.

He looked up at the afternoon sun, he had made it a point over the years to meditate more and visit the fox. The bastard could be downright cruel but Naruto had learned to take most of what the giant powerhouse in stride. He figured it was some sort of defense mechanism, he had encountered plenty of other people in the world that reacted that way. He was determined to slowly chip away at the fox's bad attitude. "I mean, I know he's a grumpy sonofabitch most of the time. But I think I'm breaking through that tough exterior."

Yugito felt legitimate surprise sit firmly on her face. She could very clearly remember feeling the Kyuubi's power quite clearly last night but it did feel like Naruto's somehow had the upper hand. Which now that she thought about it further, it didn't make a lot of sense to her. The young man must have an absolutely stupid amount of chakra to be able to wrangle the nine-tails power. Something was definitely strange about him, that she was sure.

"What about you?" She heard him ask, breaking her free from her own mental workings. Now this, Jiraiya was interested in hearing. Aside from the previous Mizukage and the current Kazekage, not many knew the limitations of the other jinchuriki.

She slowed down and the two with her. "I can show you, if you want." Jiraiya grew uneasy, looking at his protege, hoping to convey some of that in his look. Unfortunately for him, the guy wasn't even looking at him, a huge smile plastered on his face. Jiraiya inwardly groaned.

"Would you?" He exclaimed, a little too excited. Yugito gave him a faint smile and nodded. Closing her eyes, her face knit with focus as she crouched on all fours. Her hair knot flew back as if caught in a gale, cobalt flames with waves of black erupted over her, materializing into the shape of a cat.

Jiraiya took a step back, having been on the receiving end of Naruto's transformations when he was a kid, he wasn't too keen on experiencing another ass whooping as such. Naruto's face reminded him of the way he was when he was a kid, face lit with wonder and awe. "Wow! That's badass Yu." He said circling her in a half jog to check it out. He nearly reached out to touch her tail when it flicked way with an annoyed twitch.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She said from within the form, her voice layered with another. The air whipped around them as her form dissipated, the woman standing from her previous crouched position, her hair free from its braid, splayed about. "Dammit, now I gotta retie this braid." She complained as she began working back on her hair.

"So you can't do any of that?" The trio began walking again, Yugito began the meticulous process of re braiding her hair. Naruto shook his head.

"I've gotten up to uh, what was it?" Looking over to Jiraiya. The older sage grimaced, subconsciously rubbing the scar on his chest.

"I believe that last time was 4 tails. And he had nearly no control, stupid kid nearly ended my career that day."

Naruto laughed nervously and held up his hands in defense. "Hey, you agreed to let me try it out."

Jiraiya grumbled, Yugito looking back and forth between the two, a small smile on her face. Despite what sounded like a pretty horrific incident, they laughed it off. She wasn't sure if these two were a little insane or incredibly stout.

"I'd like to try again someday but with the amount of power Foxy is packing, I'll **need **his help to even attempt to harness it. He doesn't trust humans at all. Thinks we're all out to get him."

She nodded, she recalled a conversation with Matatabi where she had spoken about humanity with disdain. Thankfully she seemed to trust her. "You'll just have to earn his trust somehow." Yugito said simply.

Naruto's face screwed tight in thought, "Yeah, I figured that but it makes me feel better hearing another jinchuriki confirm that idea. I don't really know how that's going to happen though."

"Have you tried seducing it?" Jiraiya teased, looking over at his pupil, waggling his eyebrows. Yugito snorted, laughing lightly, the two laughing in return before Naruto turned his attention back to his mentor.

"I don't think he'd appreciate that. At least I think he's a guy."

"Eh? Why's that?" The two looking at him curiously.

He mulled over how best to explain it and then bluntly said, "I'm pretty sure it's not just my hormones that's got my libido stuck in overdrive." The two blinked hard at him before laughing again. "What? It's true!"

The two began running again, Naruto threw his hands up in the air in frustration before sprinting to catch up with his traveling companions.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Meters turned into kilometers, kilometers into a couple hundred or so. Nearly two days later, the trio arrived at their final rest stop before they'd be at Kumogakure. Thunder rolled, soot colored clouds stretched as far as the eye could see.

"You're kidding?" Yugito asked, genuinely wondering if he wasn't stretching the story further. The man shook his head, still smiling as he recalled the story.

"Nope, the guy literally used a ninjutsu to sew Naruto to him. Unfortunately for the guy, Naruto nearly dodged him so instead he had Naruto sewed to his back. Our gallant hero here proceeded to beat the shit out of the other two while sewed to the guy's back."

Yugito hadn't laughed that hard in a long while. She wiped a tear from her eye, her laugh slowly subsiding. "That's ridiculous." Jiraiya continued laughing, doubled over, unable to control himself.

"It really was." He said, wiping his own tears away. Naruto had his fingers interlaced behind his head, leaning back while they walked. "Hey, they started it. I wasn't going to let becoming a literal accessory stop me."

The three stopped at the village's one and only inn, Jiraiya booking a room for him and Naruto, Yugito booking her own. Stowing away their belongings, the three regrouped back at the main hall, sitting at a table. Jiraiya leaned on his hand listening to the two talk in hushed whispers, they looked like they were sharing secrets or gossip back and forth, which amused the hell out of the toad sage.

In actuality, the two were talking more in depth about their tailed beasts using subtle terminology when they were referring to their respective tenants. It was likely a good thing that they kept their voices low despite the loud hustle and bustle of the dining hall. One could never be too sure that someone wasn't listening in. There were a lot of people desperate enough to sell whatever information they could glean. Worse, a spy with direct ties to a dangerous organization could be life threatening.

"So you can shoot her fireballs without being in that form?" He asked crowding closer to Yugito.

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it is a lot easier than having to rely on casting one of the various generic fireball jutsu that are out there."

"Man, you're so lucky. I feel like the only power I get from our relationship is boners and more boners." He said huffing, crossing his arms on the table and laying his head on it glumly.

Yugito was stifling a laugh, Jiraiya sputtering on the drink he had to his lips, earning a smile from the whiskered young man. She played with his hair, resting her hand atop his head. She leaned in, "I wouldn't say that's a bad thing…" She whispered into his ear, her hot breath tickling him.

Naruto fought down a flush on his cheeks, Jiraiya could only guess at what she said but smiled nevertheless. "Besides." She continued. "From all the stories I've heard from you two, it sounds like you definitely have access to some of his chakra, whether he wants you to have it or not. Which just further makes your chakra stores the size of a lake."

He lifted his head from the table and nodded. "Yeah, that's true. To be honest, I feel like there's something else happening." He said looking down and touching his stomach. The waiters interrupting his thought as they delivered their dinner and drinks. An assortment of plates sat before the two jinchuriki compared to Jiraiya's one. Drinks littered the table, an onlooker would definitely presume that these three had a drinking problem.

Jiraiya looked from his to theirs with a small frown on his face. "You two are monsters." Watching them tear into their plates with little remorse. The two traded a glance, shrugged, and went back to work on devouring their food.

"Hey, it takes a lot of fuel to keep these perfect bodies running at maximum efficiency." Naruto explained, tapping his stomach before finishing his drink.

Jiraiya stared at his pupil, his face devoid of amusement. "Mmmhmm."

"You were saying." Yugito offered, taking a sip from her drink, handing the waiting staff some of the plates she had in front of her.

Naruto waited until the staff finished clearing off the plates, "So, you know the other night." Yugito glanced over at Jiraiya who suddenly seemed incredibly interested in their conversation. Her cheeks flushed, she nodded.

"Well, this is just a hypothesis. But I'm thinking that our, his chakra and mine, is mixing or something like that. It's causing certain side effects. Both to myself and others." He seemed to be trying to edit himself as he tried to get all of his thoughts out before they left him.

"Are you trying to say that we got together because of that?" Yugito asked, crossing her arms on the table, looking over at the other blonde.

He nodded, "More or less. Don't get me wrong, if you gave me the opportunity any other time, I'd give you everything in a heartbeat, no question." His statement causing her to flush further. "But you said it yourself, there was a pull right? I didn't feel it at first until you kissed me. Now maybe that's because of our tenants, but I think it also has to do with what's happening to me."

She nodded, having to agree with him. She'd grown up with B and she had never really felt like jumping his bones like she had with Naruto. "You're probably right. Does your family have a history of strong chakra or…" She trailed off, gesturing, hoping he'd catch what she was inferring.

He did thankfully. "I mean, as far as I know, the Uzumaki clan was known for our powerful life force and fuinjutsu, which I guess is why my mom and her predecessor were chosen as jinchuriki."

The woman's dark eyes widened with surprise, she hadn't heard such a direct line of transferal when it came to transferring tailed beasts. In her village, they had to find potential candidates which regrettably required working through several before finding a suitable host.

Despite being unfamiliar with the clan name, his description did make them sound fairly powerful. If they were known for sealing jutsu, it would make sense that they would have found a way to better harness the tailed beast's power. She could only fathom how long it would take to discern the exact powers and side effects these various seals would offer.

"Sounds plausible. You said side _**effects**__" _Jiraiya interjected, putting an emphasis on the word effects. "You think there's more than just you drawing in women like moths to a flame." Yugito coughed, taking another drink from her cup.

"Right, so…" He trailed off trying to think of a way to explain it without being blunt, "I'm still working on the specifics. I'm told that it feels like your body is on fire, but in a good way. Something about licking lightning. Oh, they said their senses were really high key. Tay swore she could hear the vendor down the block and Kin said she could taste...you know what, never mind."

Jiraiya nodded, elbows on the table, his fingers interlaced in front of his eyes flitting between the two at the other end of the table as he listened to him finish his thoughts. "I think that once things get _**going**_, it's really hard to stop. Like even if you wanted to, you can't stop. You know what I mean?" Jiraiya frowned, no, he didn't know, but decided not to further dissect the offered description.

Yugito fought down her growing flush at hearing his personal accounts and those of the women he slept with. She could vividly recall experiencing many of those the other night, the recollection causing her to shift uneasily in her chair. As she tried her best to repress the rekindling of her arousal, her body betraying her.

"I see, well given the look on her face, I'd say that you're onto something." Jiraiya noted, leaning back in his chair, draping an arm behind him. His mind cycled back through the previous interactions his protege had with the women in the Village of Springs. The two young ladies that he was smitten with and now the Kumo kunoichi. He needed more time to do some contemplation and research before he tried piecing this puzzle together.

He felt a sense of pride that his pupil had recognized something was going on inside of him and with those he interacted with. He knew for a fact that, fresh out of academy Naruto, wouldn't have even considered his tenant was causing anything let alone put forth some legitimate evidence. He could almost cry, his boy was growing up. "Was there anything else?"

He noted a flicker on hesitation play across the boy's features before he shook his head. "Not that I'm willing to share just yet, no." Naruto said, leaning back putting his hands behind his head. Jiraiya gave the young man a suspicious look before deciding to let it drop. Given everything they'd been through, he trusted his judgement.

"What about you, Yu? You ever have guys throw themselves at you?" He asked, innocently enough. The look that crossed her face, Jiraiya could tell she was annoyed, if not miffed at the question.

"I mean guys will do that to a woman, regardless of any chakra aphrodisiac. But no, I haven't had the same problem with men, what was it, _**throwing themselves at me**__._" Naruto could hear the edge now and he knew he fucked up. He supposed he had hit a soft spot for the woman.

"Hey, I didn't meaning anything by it. Poor choice of words, really." He said laughing nervously, scratching the back of his head. Yugito said nothing downing another glass.

"I'll see you in the morning, Jiraiya." She nodded at the older man before taking her leave.

The exchange causing Jiraiya to laugh harder, waving over the waitress this time to order another round of drinks. "And here I thought you were the boy with the golden tongue."

The blonde frowned, watching her go, his hands back behind his head as he leaned his chair back on two legs. "I am, just not talking with them I guess. I feel like when I'm really starting to understand them, I realize I have no fucking idea what they're thinking."

The waitress returned with their drinks, Jiraiya picking up one and saluting it to his student. "And you never will. At least you've learned that lesson early. Besides, it's hell of a lot of fun trying." He smiled, finishing his drink in one gulp.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The two shared another few rounds of drinks before the two stumbled upstairs, well more that Jiraiya had stumble up the stairs, Naruto helping him along.

"Go on ahead, I'm going to apologize to Yu for what I said earlier." Jiraiya mumbled an incoherent reply, disappearing around the corner.

Naruto shook his head and knocked on the door to Yugito's room. He waited, no response. He knocked again and waited, still nothing. He briefly wondered if he should try opening it but considering her mood earlier, probably wasn't a good idea.

He turned to walk away when he heard the door open, "Oh hey...I almost didn't hear you. I forgot that I put up silent seals on the room. What are you doing here?"

He noticed her clutching a bedsheet to her body, her shoulders bare. "I just wanted to stop by and apologize for earlier. I really didn't mean anything by it."

She smiled softly at him, "I know you didn't, I overreacted. I appreciate you saying that though." He nodded, scratching the back of his head and smiling sheepishly. Fighting his urge to check her out further.

"Well you have a good night." He said, starting to walk down the hall.

He'd only made it a few steps, "Would you like to come in?" He smiled and turned back to her.

"I'd love to."

**H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H**

Yugito threw her head back, a scream tearing through the sealed room as an orgasm ripped through her like an amplified earthquake. Her muscles threatening to snap under the pressure of her lover.

Naruto stood at the edge of the bed, his hands locked around her ankles, holding them out to his sides. Her cunt slick thrumming with energy and excitement from his previous aggressive assault on her body. She blinked slowly, her vision clearing, flakes of black and blue dancing in her eyes. A snarl laced with a predatory need clawed its way from her throat. "Fuck. Me. Harder." His rock hard cock twitching against her depths.

She stared at him hard, his breathing slowing, all of his muscles flexed in the dim light of the room. His eyes danced between red and blue, as if fighting for control. He peered down at her delicious looking snatch, glistening from their passionate fucking. Drifting up her unbelievable body, perky plump tits heaving with every labored breath. Finding her biting her lower in anticipation. "Fuck me." She demanded again, the force behind it not quite there, colored with imploration.

His cock pulsed in tandem with the beat of his heart. He waited, his own appetite threatening to draw his sanity beneath the waves. He persisted, watching her squirm in his touch. "Please…" She whispered as she brought her hands to her sweet pink lips, spreading them to give him a better look inside. He steeled himself, no, he would have her beg for this.

"What is it you want?" He asked in a low gruff voice. He slipped the head of his thick cock inside before carefully drawing it back out.

She groaned, craving him, needing him to fill her up. To fuck her senseless. Give her everything he had. Her body ached for him, she found herself almost whimpering. "Please...fuck me. I want you to fuck me." One hand began stroking the head of his dick against her entrance, the other playing with her clit madly.

She moaned as she attempted to buck her hips to meet his cock, yet his grip on her ankles prevented her from gyrating too much. She nearly cried out in frustration. "I want you to fuck me!"

He slipped the head inside her once more, a satisfied moan spilling from her lips. "Yes. Fuck this tight pussy of mine." He nodded, slipping another inch in. She moaned louder. "Yes, fuck me hard." She cooed, moaning as he slipped in another inch. "

You can fuck me whenever, however, just fuck me deep." She pitched as he slipped in further. Her body blazed with longing that threatened to engulf her, a million microscopic thunderstorms filling her up with each tantalizing, excruciating second. "My slutty pussy is yours. Deeper. Please." She begged.

"Fill me up. I want to feel _**you**_." She clawed at the bands of muscles stitched across his stomach. "Fuck me." She requested, her eyes entranced with his, both a maelstrom of mingling powers and desires. He nodded and finished driving into her with a satisfied thump against her cervix. She groaned in satisfaction, the pressure on her insides giving rise to another budding orgasm.

"Fuck me, make this pussy yours." Naruto wasn't sure if it was the erotic notions to dominate her completely or the authentic emotional need behind it that made him want to cum right then and there. He gripped her tighter, not only for her sake but for his sanity's sake as he began driving himself into her hard.

She cried out, louder and louder with each thrust. The bed slamming against the wall with such force, he thought the entire building was shaking. Their connection feeding off of one another like some sensual race track. His stomach would flip each time she came, her orgasms almost drawing him under. He'd use it as fuel for his own, the storm of their coupling all consuming. Her cunt clamping on him again as she soaked his dick in more of her juices.

She could feel his elation and wanted to drink up the emotional bubbling she felt swell in his chest. She could almost hear the compassionate loving words flow into her, titillation rippling through her. Each thrust harder than the last, her lush tits bouncing back and forth against his force, her face contorting with exhilaration as she began crying out with each thrust. "Harder. Harder." Yugito squeezed her tits together, playing with her nipples, staring into him.

His core flexing, dick pulsating, she could feel his orgasm threatening to break through his mental dam. Their combined feelings tumultuous, their orgasms peaking in parallel. "Come with me Naruto. Come with me. Cummmmm in me~!" He drove into her with such ferocity, she felt a twang of pain flash through her as he smashed against her cervix.

"Yuu~. I-" She nodded smashing her lips into his, their yearning incandescent. His thick cock began to pulse to life, unloading load after load of his seed into her accepting cunt. She sighed and moaned almost simultaneously as she felt him fill her up. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her so blissful, she thought she'd fly away if he wasn't holding her. She shifted, the two moaning into their passionate exchange, he pumped into her again, pressing as deep as he could, pulsing another series of himself into her.

She felt the reproductive onslaught come to an end and their kiss broke. She sighed wistfully, catching her breath. "Mmm, that was nice." She cooed. He nodded. Moving to slip off from atop her, she stopped him. She eased over to lay on top.

"Oh no, I'm sleeping like this tonight. I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted to feel you in me."

She nuzzled into his neck, adjusting to a comfortable place before she finally settled in. "Goodnight Naruto."

He stroked her hair, whispering back. "Goodnight Yu."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The morning sun began its ritualistic climb, beaming its rays that provided copious amounts of energy and heat to the life that stretched across the Land of Lightning. The storm from yesterday having left for greener pastures. It had reached just the right height to soak a pair of lovers inside an inn room.

Yugito felt her consciousness stir first as she rose from her slumber, the warmth of the sun on one side of her face, the other from the man she'd slept with the night before. She lifted her head to look at the young man and felt a smile tug at the edge of her lips.

She had to admit, this was a pretty nice change of pace. She had fully intended to not sleep with him last night after his comment but she was touched by his apology. Plus there was something about him...Shit. The conversation from dinner rushing back to her. She shrugged, whatever, you only live once. She kissed him tenderly on the lips, causing him to stir.

He squeezed his eyes tight and slowly blinked them open. Smiling once he saw her face. "Hey." He whispered kissing again. "What time is it?"

She looked up at the sun, "I'd say it's barely past seven." He looked up with a single eye and nodded, yawning.

She laid against his chest again, listening to his heartbeat. "We should be able to make it to Kumo before the end of the day." He nodded.

"You know...we probably have time for a little morning exercise." She suggested looking up with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Hey, a ninja's gotta stay in shape." H smiled as he pulled her into a passionate exchange, the two committing wholeheartedly to their morning 'exercise'.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Yugito finished braiding her hair as Naruto stood in her room, wearing only his pants and socks. Unable to find his other clothes. Seriously, they couldn't have just walked away.

She laughed at the sight, opening the door to find Jiraiya standing there with a smug look on his face. "So what did you guys think of that earthquake last night?" He said winking at Yugito.

"What quake?" She looked at him curiously.

"Oh, well the entire inn nearly shook off its foundation last night. A lot of people thought it was an earthquake or some thought it was an attack. It was pretty peculiar. You two wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

The woman blinked, trying to recollect why they wouldn't have felt it. The sudden realization hitting her like a lightning strike. Her cheeks turning scarlet, Jiraiya started laughing. "Eh Naruto, know anything about a quake?"

Having successfully retrieved the rest of his clothing from beneath her bed, he looked over at his teacher. "Nope, didn't feel a thing. I wonder what could've caused that." He asked to no one in particular, pulling his mesh shirt over his head.

The white-haired sage began laughing harder, Yugito nudging Jiraiya in the gut as she passed.

"Naruto." She called back.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up sweetie."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The three entered the Hidden Cloud Village as dusk started to settle in. Naruto was looking around in awe at the city. It was always amazing to see another village and this place was no exception. It was an amazing feat of engineering considering most of the village was situated between a large mountain range.

"Thanks again Yu. I really appreciate you vouching for us." Naruto nodded to his blonde counterpart.

She smiled, nodding back. "Anytime. I'll see what I can do about getting you two audience with the Raikage. Just give the hotel clerk my name and they should give you a good price on your room. Just a warning though, it's probably going to be at least a few days."

Jiraiya nodded. "That's fine, we appreciate your help with this." The woman nodded at Jiraiya.

"Likewise." She held up the scroll with the sealed body inside it.

"I guess we'll see you around." Naruto suggested, his hands in his pockets, smiling at her.

She smiled shaking her head, _Him and that smile._She cupped his cheek with one hand, kissing him sincerely. The moment passed, "I'm sure I can arrange that. If not, I'll track you down, Naruto Uzumaki." She poked him playfully in the chest before kissed him once more, briefly this time before she waved at Jiraiya and flickered away.

"You're incorrigible." Jiraiya accused his pupil, nudging him playfully.

"What?" Naruto said wryly.

"What about your two ladies from the last village? I thought you were in love with them or something."

"I am." He said putting his hands on his hips. "Well I'm still on the fence about Kin, I do love her laugh though. Tay, definitely, 100%. I think about her every day."

Jiraiya blinked at the boy, "Then...what the fuck was all that?" He gestured to the empty place that Yugito just stood.

"What?" Naruto looked at his teacher with genuine confusion. "Can a guy not love life? Is it against the rules to love more than one person?" Naruto asked, adopting Jiraiya's usual devil's advocate approach to a discussion.

The sage pondered the notion before shrugging. "Guess it depends on who you're with. Some ladies may not like sharing."

"True, but at that point, it's a personal choice, not an inability. Besides, I have a lot of love to give. I had dick all growing up, I'm ready to shower as many people with all my love." He said wrapping his arms around his teacher, rubbing his cheek affectionately against his cheek. "Even you Ero Sennin."

His teacher tried flexing himself free from his student's rather loud display of affection. "Oh god, not that name again, I thought we agreed to let it die."

"But I love you _**Ero Sennin**_." He said pressing his cheek harder into his teacher's.

"Oi, fine Gaki, I love you too. Now get off me you bastard." Naruto finally accepting his pleas, letting him go. The sage straightened his clothes, sighing. "Let's go get ourselves a room. Actually, we're getting separate rooms. I don't want to be sucked into your harem or whatever it is you're into."

"A harem would suggest that I don't want my partners to have anyone but me. All I'm saying, is why limit the happiness you can share with just one person?"

"Are we really doing this now? Really?" Jiraiya groaned walking into the hotel. Naruto following behind him, trying to goad him further into the debate. The two disappearing into the hotel.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The bar called Cloud9 was in a sense, hopping. The room was packed with bodies, a haze of smoke lingering throughout the room. Roars of laughter, drinks hitting tables; nearly overpowered the sound of a piano as it fought for superiority.

Yugito fingered the rim of her glass, a smile on her face as she finished relaying her story to her comrades flaking her sides. She reveled in goading the dark-skinned woman who stood abruptly next to her, slamming her drink against the bar.

"Bullllshit!" She exclaimed, drawing a few glances at she struggled to keep her balance while picking up her fallen barstool. She brushed her spiky apple colored hair back out of her face. Sitting back down, looking pointedly at Yugito. "Bullshit." She repeated, ensuring her argument was heard.

"Strong rebuttal, Karui." Yugito smiled as she took another drink from her glass. Yugito leaned closer to the bar to check on her friend to the left, the woman's short hair somehow blocking her from seeing her eyes. "Samui, Earth to Samui."

The woman blinked, her electric blue eyes meeting Yugito's onyx ones. "Zoning out on me or trying to imagine what it was like?" She gave the buxom blonde a nudge.

"I was imagining what it was like. Sounds intriguing." She said, not a tinge of color touching her porcelain cheeks.

_Damn, I was hoping that'd actually get __**something**__ out of her._ Yugito sighed into her drink as she put it to her lips.

"And he's here?" Karui asked leaning closer to her friend.

Yugito nodded. "Yeah, that's what I said, isn't it?"

"Why didn't you bring him here then?" Karui demanded throwing her hands up in the air.

"I'm pretty sure if I had brought him here, I'd end up leaving with him. Or a couple of us would leave with him."

Samui looked over, trying to discern if she was joking or not. Karui was flabbergasted. "I don't fucking believe it. There's no way he's that smooth."

Yugito hadn't shared the conversations they had about either of their tailed beasts, or the supposed effects he was having on the women around him. "Ok, I bet you 1000 ryo, that if you talk with him. You'll end up sleeping with him."

"Bitch, you're on." Karui said trying to upend the empty mug into her mouth, frowning at the glassy bottom. She started to wave down the bartender before Yugito stopped her friend.

"Alright you crazy bitch, let's get you home before you drink yourself into a coma." She said standing up, giving a coaxing hand to get Karui to stand.

"Hey, I'm not finished. I want to hear more about this fling of yours. You NEVER have fling." She half-slurred, leaning against her friend. Yugito smiled, nodding at her placatively.

"Yes, I know. Come on, I'll tell you more on the walk home." Samui stood and followed in toe as the three left the bar.

"Show me on my arm how big he was!" She cried out drunkenly, much to the amusement of the other patrons as they watched the attractive trio leave.

Back at the bar, near the three empty seats, a gorgeous tawny woman stared into her drink. It had been only her second of the entire night but she had found herself captivated by the jinchuriki's erotic story. She brushed a strand of gray hair back behind her ear before waving down the bartender to collect her check.

Considering the young man was seeking an audience with the Raikage, she was certain she'd encounter him herself. The thought exciting, it wasn't often you encountered a legend that could bring one of the strongest kunoichi to her knees, quite literally.

She paid her bill and walked out. The other bartender walking up next to the one who collected her bill. "Was that who I think it was?"

They nodded, "Yep, guess business really is booming if the Raikage's assistant is willing to visit us."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_**After reading mint ~**_

Tayuya sneezed, looking around suspiciously before reopening her book. Brushing her hand down the page as she heard her roommate exit her room. A pair of footsteps echoing down the hallway, the girl chatting as they approached the entrance to their apartment.

"No, really. I appreciate your time. No, it's not you, it's me. I'm just really busy right now. I have this thing that I need to take care of, you know how it is. Byeee~!" She slammed their door, stalking back down the hallway.

The coal-haired beauty groaned flinging herself face-first onto her friend's bed. "Tough night babe?" Tayuya asked, petting the back of her head.

Kin muffled into the bed. "That bad?" Tayuya asked, putting her book down on her nightstand.

Kin flipped over, staring at the ceiling. "Eh, he was nice. Like we had a good time, we come back here. It starts off fun then...beeeeeeeep." She finished mimicking the sound of a flat lining patient, sounding bored. "I've been spoiled." She lamented with another sigh, Tayuya nodded understandingly.

"Why bother then?" Tayuya asked drawing her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"It's been over a month since that sonofabitch was here. I swear the next time I see that blonde bastard, I'm going to chain him to one of us so the fucker can't leave. _**If**_ he ever comes back." She groaned again. "I'm just cranky, horny, and I'm tired of playing with myself."

Tayuya nodded. "I believe him when he said he'll be back. All we can do now is be patient or go hunting for whiskers."

Kin considered it briefly, "How am I supposed to get off in the meantime?"

Her roommate smirked, "Oh, I've got some ideas."

=== END - Chapter 2 - Second time's a charm ===

Author's Notes: Hey, you made it. Neat. Thanks for reading. I appreciate all the feedback, support, and pms. Let me know what you think. If not, until next time.


	3. When Lightning Strikes

~The Perfect Drug~

**Disclaimer: **All rights and copyright to the Naruto characters and the universe that they reside in are reserved to their original creators and respective studios.

**Special Note:** This story is rated M for Mature and contains graphic language and adult scenes. It is intended only for mature audiences. Reader discretion is advised.

**Author's Note: **In future iterations, I'll be further dividing these themed chapters into smaller sections for easier consumption. More info at the end. Enjoy.

**UPDATED NOTE (2019/Mar/02):** Updated author footnote. No change in story.

—H—H— (Start of a tart section)

**=== Chapter 3 - When Lightning Strikes ===**

We find our two travelers walking up an impressive marathon of stairs that were etched into the mountain's face. Naruto paused to catch his breath, taking a moment to gaze out at the stunning landscape. Watching the fluffy cotton clouds parting through the peaks of the Hidden Cloud Village. "It may not be Konoha, but damn it's gorgeous." He commented with a smile and a contented sigh.

The wind caught his open jacket, billowing from the wind that whipped between the massive mountain range. "I wonder how much it's changed." He asked his attention captured by the picturesque view.

Jiraiya wiped the sweat from his brow, taking a deep breath. He squinted up at the morning sun, "Eh, It has been a couple years. I guess the last time we were there, we were only passing through to talk with Tsunade about something, can't even remember." He lamented, scratching at the growing stubble on his chin before he continued. "I do remember that we left before sunrise, but I can't for the life of me remember why."

The two shrugged and resumed their climb up the lengthy flight of stairs towards the Kage's tower that rested at the top of this particular mountain's side. "Must have felt strange this morning." Jiraiya commented idly.

"Hm?" Naruto turning his attention from the optical feast over to his mentor.

"Not having someone in your bed." Jiraiya nudged his student in the ribs, earning an eye roll.

"Listen," He started what sounded like a drafted defense. "I don't have to sleep with every woman I see."

Jiraiya gave his protege an incredulous look. "Uh huh, prove it. I bet you that can't help but sleep with the next woman you lay eyes on." He smiled watching his student's face screw into thought, he could practically see the various ideas bouncing around in his blonde head.

Naruto smiled defiantly, gesturing. "You're on. I bet you your entire earnings for your next book that I won't!"

Jiraiya could feel his mouth tighten as he stroked his chin. He loved a good challenge much like his protege, but that was a pretty steep price. "Mmmhmm. Do I look like Princess Tsunade to you? What could you possibly offer to make it worth my while?"

Naruto opened his mouth but realized he didn't have a whole lot he could offer. He didn't actually make much money during their travels except for what Jiraiya gave him. He had a monthly stipend, but it really barely paid for food.

They did earn some money doing side missions from time to time, but they hadn't been in communication with Tsunade for months. Sonofabitch, Naruto thought glumly. As he continued to wrack his brain over possible choices.

A quiet contemplation blanketed their climb until Jiraiya snapped his fingers pointing to his co-conspirator, "What about telling me about the time you spent with that pretty girl with green hair. Or the Tsuchikage's granddaughter?"

"Eh..." Naruto groaned, sounding like he'd rather have one of his feet lopped off than go down that road again.

Jiraiya sighed, he had been barking up that tree for a long time. He swore he'd eventually get those stories, even if it took his dying breath. "Fine." He said clenching his teeth reflexively. "How about you giving me all the juicy details on the next three women you sleep with?"

Naruto looked as though he had just been told _**he **_was going to steal the Daimyo's jewels. "What? Why do you think I'm going to sleep with three more women?"

Jiraiya could feel his brain grind to a halt as he stopped on the stairs, "Really?" He deadpanned.

Naruto threw up his arms. "Fine, fine, the next three. Perverted sonofabitch, asking me tell you about it all, probably getting your rocks off..." He continued grumbling as they neared the end of the staircase.

Standing at the top of the stairs was a short stout woman with a generally odd shape, a bowl cut of black hair resting atop her head, a clipboard hugged against her chest. Naruto felt his smile stretch across his face, the sound of registers chorusing in his head.

Jiraiya's could feel his frown threaten to unhinge his jaw. His right eye twitched uncontrollably, he had to fight the overwhelming urge to give himself a black eye just to make it stop. _I'm ruined._ He thought, biting back bitter tears. He could almost see his piles of money catching fire.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Jiraiya of the Sannin?" The deepest baritone either had ever heard coming from the woman. The two froze. The woman sighed, clearing her throat again.

"Are you these individuals?" The two nodded slowly. "My name is Akihito Otoko." She said bowing slightly. "We have been tasked with confirming the details of your reports before we permit you an audience with the Raikage. Do you accept these terms?"

The woman frowned watching the two whisper conspiratorially, gesturing wildly to one another. After a few moments the two appeared to have finally reached some semblance of an agreement.

"Uh mam, sir, uh." Naruto stammered, stepping forward. Both slowly leaned forward, an inch for each passing moment. Naruto wiped the sweat collecting on his brow. Jiraiya swallowed hard, looking like he was going to be sick. Neither dared to blink, a palpable tension hanging in the air.

"Sir." The word, as if it were an enormous weight suddenly lifted from their weary shoulders. The two heaved a huge sigh, hugging one another, tears of joy streaking down their faces. The man sighed waiting patiently for the two to finish their awkward impromptu celebratory embrace. "Do you agree to these conditions?" Akihito repeated, the two clearly lost in whatever it was they were doing. They nodded and gestured for the man to continue.

"Good. Jiraiya, I will be interviewing you. My colleague, Mabui Kaminari, will be interviewing you Naruto."

A striking caramel woman with gray hair tied back into a knot walked up next to the short stout man and bowed. Naruto felt time screech to a halt, his chest practically jerked as his heart skipped a beat. He reached up to touch his jaw to make sure it wasn't hanging free.

Naruto could see Jiraiya slowly creep into his peripheral, the largest shit eating grin he had ever seen on the man threatening to break his face into two. Yet, Naruto couldn't tear his eyes from the woman in front of him. He said the only thing he could think of to summarize how he felt about the impending bet results.

"Fuck."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The sound of pen against paper provided the only white noise in the room as Mabui finished recording Naruto's latest statement of his testimony. Her eyes flitted between pages that were laid out in front of her, reviewing her notes from the last few hours.

Naruto could hear her writing pause, alerting him that she was likely looking in his direction. He swallowed, his eyes affixed on the framed landscape out the window. He wasn't about to get caught staring at her, again. "You have a beautiful village." Naruto commented attempting to sound as casual as he could. He wasn't quite sure whether she was convinced or not.

Mabui found herself searching his face as she analyzed the strained tone. Perhaps he was nervous for some reason, she contemplated. She shifted her attention out the window, drinking in the view, feeling a small smile form on her lips. "It certainly is." She turned back to the table, sifting through the various papers stacked on the table. "Your record precedes you, Naruto-san." She continued softly, her attention back to the whiskered blonde.

"Uh, is that a good thing?" Naruto chuckled uneasily.

She had gone above and beyond her due diligence. Reviewing the stack of reports on Naruto prior to their meeting this morning. He and his mentor had stacked up an impressive amount of reports in their venture across the great continent.

Setting her pen down, she folded her arms in front of her. "In your case, yes. Most share a reoccurring theme. You seem to be a fairly _**selfless**_ individual."

He turned to face her, laughing light heartedly while scratching the back of his head. "Eh, I just like to help people is all."

She nodded, still unsure of why he was avoiding her up her pen, she resumed jotting down some additional notes.

Minutes passed before he spoke up again "So what do you do for fun around here?" His tone more relaxed than it was before.

She blinked at him, bringing her pen to her mouth, absentmindedly chewing on its end. It wasn't something she really considered or was ever asked really. "Hiking or reading in the park."

He smiled at her his blue eyes twinkling. "That's pretty cool, I didn't realize you guys had parks all the way up here."

She felt her smile reappear as if contracted by the young man across from him. "Yes, we pride ourselves in the ability to adapt to any situation."

"Hiking though, that's gotta be pretty intense up here." He said taking another look out the window. He could only imagine how difficult it would be hiking at these altitudes. He found himself catching his breath more often in this village than anywhere else he'd visited. "I think I'd still do it even if Sensei and I didn't travel all over the place." He said finishing his thought.

"I've lived here all my life but I love the mountain peaks. On a clear day, it feels like you can see the entire world." She commented wistfully.

"Do you not travel much outside the village?" He asked resting his chin in his hand, his eyes on hers.

She considered whether this conversation was relevant to the interview at all. She'd seldom had the opportunity to have what she would consider a normal conversation. Most of the villagers would be too afraid to say anything, thinking it would circle back to the Raikage. Outsiders were treated rather as threats more often than not. Yet she couldn't imagine feeling threatened around his bright personality.

She'd throw caution to the wind, it wasn't often she was afforded the opportunity of a genuine conversation outside of work. "No... I'm the Raikage's personal assistant. I rarely am provided the opportunity to leave the village."

Naruto frowned hearing the melancholy lacing her voice. "Sorry to hear that. I know our Hokage has Shizune but she's got probably at least half a dozen others doing a ton of things." He finished, leaning back in the chair.

Mabui stared through the table, reflecting back on her job. Realizing that most of her duties revolved around paperwork. Or involved her being tied to her desk for the majority of a working day. She felt her ire rise as she struggled to find the logic behind the odd arrangement.

He saw the downturn in her expression, he gestured putting his hands up defensively. "I didn't mean anything by that-."

Suddenly the only door swung open, a tall masked woman looked over to his tawny interviewer. "Mabui. Raikage has requested your immediate assistance."

Naruto noticed her frown deepen a little further as she nodded. "Thank you for your time today, Naruto-san. We will notify you if you are granted an audience with the Raikage." She bowed before disappearing through the door with the kunoichi.

Another shinobi entered the room to escort him from the building. Naruto frowned, replaying the scene in his head. He despised being the cause of someone else's sadness. He swallowed his frustration, hopefully he'd see her again and make it up to her.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The next day, Naruto decided he was going to do some exploring. Walking around the pathways that made up the "streets" of the Hidden Cloud Village. He found it fascinating to see how various differences between the villages. Something as simple as the geography dynamically changed how a village was built and run.

A soft breeze caressed him as it passed, giving him the idea that now was a good time as any to do some well needed meditation. He leaned against the rail just outside a souvenir shop he'd visited. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He shrugged off the mental shackles, allowing himself to sink beneath the surface of his subconscious. The wind against his skin dulled as he sank further into the abyss.

He felt for the general colors he associated with the Kyuubi's chakra. It felt like a heated argument, a taste of copper filling his mouth. He drifted further down toward the color, the emotion twisting to anger and betrayal, a bitter twang of betrayal dancing on his palette.

His fingers brushed the smooth metal that made up the gargantuan bars of the prison that housed the nine-tails. Hot to the touch, enough to burn if this wasn't a construct of his own mindscape. He continued feeling blindly along, passing over cracks that were more like crevices. He knocked on the large bar before him, each strike thunderous.

The sound of his previous strikes echoing into the abyss. He paused waiting for a sign but none came, he heaved a sad sigh, looking up at the darkness with blind eyes. I'm not doing this on purpose. I don't want your thoughts echoing into the chamber. Silence stretching into eternity.

He had wished for the days long past, where the Kyuubi would give him hell. Make a snide remark, or even just yell at him for being an idiot. This past year, the fox would only greet him with contempt and more recently, wasn't even bothering to appear before him.

He lamented hoping that his sincerity could be felt through his thoughts. Naruto focused for a few moments before his body rocketed to the surface, his eyes snapping open. He winced up at the midday sun before looking back out at the mountain range. Well this isn't a great start to the day, he thought glumly.

From the corner of his eye, he caught a familiar shade of gray hair bouncing at a fairly fast pace through the crowd, a few stories down from where he was standing. He could feel mood brighten at the prospect presented before him.

Now was his chance, he thought as he jumped over the railing. He flew through the air, landing with a resounding thud. Mabui quickly turned, the only surprise evident on face was her raised eyebrows. "Ah Naruto-san. If you're seeking confirmation on your meeting with the Raikage-"

Naruto held up a hand to stop her, "Nope, just wanted to finish our conversation from yesterday."

Mabui gave his earnest smile a long contemplative look before she continued, "I am running errands. You may join if you wish."

"I'd be happy to!" He beamed. Naruto jogging to keep pace, his hands laced behind his head. "So why did you become a kunoichi?" She looked at him, his nonchalance with such a deep question, a bit jarring.

"Uh...where do I begin…?" She started apprehensively...

That essentially set the tone for the day. The two sharing personal stories, asking questions, giving commentary throughout their venture in the village. Naruto had attempted to pepper in a joke on more than one occasion. Whether they were funny or not, Mabui still found herself laughing at his attempts.

The hours flew by, the dusk sun blanketed the village in its amber rays. The passing clouds a golden hue above. Mabui was telling another folktale that originated in her country. "For his victory against them, the gods bestowed on the warrior, the 9 powers of virtue. He was told that with this power, his country would be saved. However, if he misused it, he would destroy everything he loved."

"The warrior had used it for good but as the power grew stronger, he was consumed by it. Eventually becoming a great demon that shattered his country, creating the mountain peaks around us. Some tales go on to tell that is how the great tailed beasts were created. The great sage splitting up the power among the 9 tailed beasts. Others have him trapped in a mountain or something of the like."

"Whoa. That's pretty heavy." He said practically chewing on it.

She smiled, "It's one of the few tales that don't involve storms in this country. I think the original tale did not mention the tailed beasts but as with any folktale, it evolves as time goes on. I like to think it's more of a lesson to be mindful of one's power and not to abuse the power you're given. Respect it."

He nodded, he couldn't help but agree with her. She bowed slightly to him as they reached the top of the stairs. "Thank you for keeping me company today, Naruto-san."

He waved her off. "You don't have to thank me, I really enjoyed it. It was really nice getting to know you better." The woman nodded, her cheeks tinged pink. "Anyway, I'm going to grab some food, I'll see you around." He declared with a wave as he began jogging back down the stairs.

Mabui clutched the papers in her arms, her mind embattled with itself. She had thoroughly enjoyed the conversation and companionship. She hadn't encountered someone so free and liberal with the way he spoke; other than Bee but all of his words came in form of a rap or rhyme.

Yet she felt part of her pull away, a caution against trusting outsiders and unknowns. A stigma perpetuated by her village as it prided itself in its security. The mindset being that if she consorted with him further, she would be putting not only herself at risk, but the village as a whole.

But that didn't make sense, in nearly all the reports on him, spoke of how selfless he was. So that would make him less of a threat then, right? "Would you like some company?" She found herself calling out after him.

He stopped, turning, the light bouncing off his golden locks as he smiled. "I'd love company."

She excused herself before disappearing into the Kage's tower. Appearing a few minutes later sans her paperwork, a happy little smile on her face as she skipped down the stairs. "What would you like for dinner?" He asked her, his hands in his pockets.

She looked up to the evening sky, "I have an idea." She said confidently before leading them off to dinner.

**-o-o-o-**

"You should have seen the look on his face." Naruto continued the story, pushing aside his empty plate. He was retelling the story of how Jiraiya had been caught peeping on the Land of Snow Princess. At this point in the story, he was fleeing from her personal guard detail and nearly caused a national incident because of it.

He couldn't squelch the laughter bubbling from within as he tried imitating his face and running. Mabui laughing a little harder with each failed attempt.

"I would have never guessed that one of the legendary sannin was such a pervert." She commented, catching her breath from all the laughing.

"Yeah, he definitely is but I love em anyway. He's like a father to me." He finished with a trailing laugh as he took a sip from his drink.

An interest flickered in her emerald eyes as she leaned against the table. "Speaking of that, what about your mother and father? You haven't mentioned them much tonight."

She watched his smile falter and immediately felt a pang of regret shoot through her, "They passed shortly after I was born, the night of the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha."

"I'm…I'm so sorry. I had no idea." She chided herself for not being more cognizant, obviously losing herself in the earlier mood.

He shook his head. "It's okay, you had no way of knowing." His mind drifted back to Jiraiya, who had let the proverbial cat out of the bag years ago. He knew who both his parents were and of their sacrifice to seal the Kyuubi's power inside of him.

She reached out placing her hand on his, giving him a reassuring squeeze. She felt her heart flutter, a pulse of something like energy shooting through. He was so warm to her touch, as if he had been standing next to a fire all evening. He rested his other hand on hers their eyes searching the others.

She could feel the heat in her cheeks, a yearning akin to an appetite echoing through her. Her heart a warm drum pounded in her ears as their faces drew closer. A flicker of heat ignited in her core, a deep wanton whispering to her seductively.

He pulled away abruptly as if pulling away from an open flame. She fought the confusing impulse to grab him and finish their kiss. Gods, she wanted that kiss so badly. She wanted to taste his lips, she just wanted him. She gave her head a stiff shake, unsure of the sudden compulsion tingling at the corners of her psyche. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair, feeling the heat between her legs begin to waiver.

She watched as Naruto waved down their waiter, handing him money and whispering something into his ear. The person nodded before disappearing into the back. "I had a great night. Thank you for joining me." He said standing from the table.

Mabui followed suite, standing with him. "Oh, it was my pleasure, Naruto-san."

"Just call me Naruto. I, uh, need to get back...Things. I have things that need. I need to do things. Important things. Anyway, I hope to see you again." He said rather quickly, an uneasy smile on his face. Before she could interject, he was gone.

She walked out into the moonlight street, looking up to the moon. Wondering if it was something she did that could have unsettled him. She found her thoughts drifting back to their near kiss. She could still feel a tangible heat between them, an unspoken desire.

She felt her lips curl into a smile, the feeling of butterflies fluttering in her stomach. We'll see one another again, Naruto, if I have anything to say about it.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Naruto glanced at the smudged handwriting on the torn paper that had been shoved hastily under his hotel door. He was fairly certain it was his mentor's handwriting, the dumb bastard didn't wait for the ink to dry before shoving it under his door sometime this morning. He groaned in frustration standing outside the last of a series of shops he had visited, all sharing the only legible letters on the scrap of paper.

His search for the Toad Sage ended in failure. Frustrated, he threw his hands into the air, a stray gust of wind catching the note, tearing it from his fingers. He watched idly, the defeat settling on his shoulders as it drifted out into the canyon. thought unenthused, folding his arms on the railing.

His mind drifted back to Mabui from the night before. He felt bad for just bailing on her so quickly despite thoroughly enjoying her company. When she grabbed his hand, he had felt his heart race and his body respond in kind to hers. The all too familiar signs of his bond with the Kyuubi igniting inside him. He was positive if they had kissed then, there would be no way either would have been able to stop what came next.

He already found himself liking the woman. She was interesting and gorgeous to boot. He would prefer her interest to be in him, not because his chakra lured her in, like a moth to a flame. He supposed that there were countless others that would kill to be in his position. But god damned if he didn't want to have the occasional challenge.

"Hey, you!" He heard a woman's voice call out for what was probably third time. A person's shadow cast over him.

"Eh?" He toned turning to see fierce amber eyes boring into his. A realization dawning on him that the woman who had been calling out was trying to get his attention this entire time. "Damn, yeah, you. Deaf bastard. Were you the one that saved Yugito?" The russet skinned woman asked rather pointedly, brushing her jagged apple red hair back over her shoulder. The red and white hilt of a sword appearing from behind her shoulder.

"She didn't need saving, but yes, I was there." He half defended his fellow jinchuriki.

The woman waved dismissively, "Sure, whatever. Name's Karui. My team and I were wondering if you'd be up for a friendly sparring session."

Naruto looked up to the sky. Are my prayers being answered now? He thought to himself. He could already feel his mood perk up at just the mention of training. It had been a hot minute since he'd actually had a good sparring session.

"That'd be great!" He exclaimed. She motioned him to follow her and so he did, to training platform #11 where her team waited.

A few minutes of traveling later, the two arrived at their destination. Karui landed first, followed shortly by Naruto. "This is Omoi." She said gesturing to a fit young man with an equally dark complexion Karui. His white hair, short cropped and spiked. A short white stick dangling lazily from his mouth. Naruto spotted the handle of a sword jutting from behind the man's shoulder.

"And this is our fearless leader, Samui." She continued, gesturing the large-bosomed curvaceous woman with short cropped platinum blonde hair. Naruto felt like her eyes were analyzing, taking stock of his stats, stance, apparel. He had the immediate impression that she was deceivingly strong, he just wasn't sure in what way.

Naruto held up his hand, greeting the trio, "Hey, I'm Naruto, pleased to meet you."

Omoi adjusted the chalk white stick in his mouth, revealing it to be a lollipop of some kind before shoving it back in his mouth. "_**He's**_ the one that saved Yugito?" His incredulity palpable.

"So how's this going down?" Naruto sidestepped the comment, stretching each of his arms in front of his chest.

"We'll do some warm up spars, one on one before we heat things up. Maybe have ourselves a friendly wager?" She explained, an eager smile on her face as she gestured.

Naruto nodded, squatting low to the ground to stretch out his leg muscles. His mind began to wander, I wonder how strong they are. Am I going to get my ass kicked? Man I hope so, I could use a good workout.

Karui stepped forward, cracking her knuckles followed by her neck. Feeling her annoyance rest on her face as she watched a goofy smile stretch across his face. She pulled the sword from her back, "Ladies first." She said before dashing forward.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The platform rocked, the foundation that held it straining to hold it horizontal. Thankfully Kumo engineers weren't slouches. Built to withstand incredible gales from storm along with some of the strongest ninjutsu they could imagine. The platform held and rocked back into its rightful position.

Karui and Omoi knocked from their feet. Karui gracefully bounced off her free hand, landing gracefully on her feet as the cloud of dirt and dust engulfed the platform. Omoi on the other hand, tumbled backwards, landing on his face. He groaned shaking his head. The sudden absence of his candy causing a slight panic stabbing into him. As the cloud dissipated his eyes found his fallen lollipop, dirt caking its sticky exterior. He heaved a sad sigh for his fallen candy.

The dust settled, a shirtless, bruised and bloody Naruto kneeled over Samui. Sweat, dirt, and blood spattered him from head to toe. "You okay? I guess I put a bit too much power in that one." He commented jovially, one hand scratching the back of his neck, the other offering her a hand up.

She stood with a stumble before righting herself. She leaned back popping her back in several places, her large breasts threatening to spill from their netted constraints. Omoi turned his head, his cheeks darkening as he sputtered coughing.

Samui swung back to a standing position, her torn top precariously close to giving way. Naruto found his eyes drawn to the tense arrangement, he was somewhat thankful that he had long given up any modesty or prudish sense long ago. He wasn't sure if it was the various women he'd been with or the constant teasing from Jiraiya that dulled the very idea.

"You've got a bit of a wardrobe malfunction with the ladies there." He said pointing at her large chest.

The woman looked down, "Ah, so I do." She began adjusting her chest, unaware or uncaring of the attention she was receiving. Naruto pried his eyes away, taking a few deep breaths to quell the expanding arousal.

"Omoi, you act like you haven't seen a pair of tits before. Get yourself together man!" Karui demanded, slapping him upside his head.

"Ow~Hey! I have, just not ones that big!" Which earned him another smack.

"That was dumb luck." Karui pointed at Naruto accusingly.

Naruto looked at the various cuts and bruises, most of the cuts had begun their subtle healing but still. He was covered in wounds, he couldn't imagine that he looked untouched. "Guess so…" He chuckled uneasily.

"Well let's see how lucky you are! Double or nothing. You take us all on-" Karui started.

"I'm done, can't fight like this." Samui said casually, still working diligently to fix her top.

"You beat the two of us." Karui corrected, nudging Omoi.

It was a tempting offer but their kenjutsu was incredibly tough alone, he could only imagine what it'd be like fighting them as a pair. He wasn't even sure why he was entertaining the idea to begin with. His eyes drifted back over to the voluptuous woman as she continued working at her top. He was right to not underestimate her. The last fight taxed him and he wasn't even sure that he could go again, let alone against two of them.

He could feel the smoldering sensation tickle across his skin as the Kyuubi's chakra and his own continued to braid with one another. A sudden voracious urge trailed up his spine like a lit fuse, stopping him cold. It felt like his body had stalled before an unseen force kicked it back to life. He closed his eyes, searching through the complex colors and emotions that broiled within him.

"Nah, I'm good." Omoi's voice snapping Naruto out of his impromptu meditation. The man stood up, rubbing the back of his neck.

Samui had finished the makeshift repairs on her mesh undershirt. "Good luck Karui. See you around." She said to the group, her icy blue eyes lingering on Naruto before she vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Good fight man." Omoi saluted to Naruto. "Karui, I'll check ya later." He nodded to the redhead before jumping from the platform. A lone wind whipped across the platform, as the two stood opposing one another.

She placed her hands defiantly on her hips. She was damned if she was going to lose a bet. She _**hated**_ losing bets. She looked him over, trying to gauge what kind of fighting level he was at. She wasn't sure if she could say he looked tired, but he looked tense. He looked like he was flexing in the shadow of another passing cloud, his entire body tense. Blotches of dirt and blood peppered his muscular frame.

"Offer still stands blondie, one more round. Winner takes all. You down?"

"Sure. You're on." He said breathlessly. The woman grinned, I've got this, she thought. Unwavering in her confidence.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Fuck, I don't have this." She groaned to herself, struggling to stand up, her blade embedded into the platform. Red motes of chakra flew from his body like sparks from a roaring fire. She had to admit, the guy was impressive with the level of chakra he had. She could almost taste it on the air during their fight, salty like an ocean and probably just as bottomless.

"Fine, you win." She stood up, she knew when to accept defeat. Brushing herself off. "Come get your stupid money." She grumbled, walking over to the cache stowed behind one of the larger rocks on the platform. Pulling the money from the stash, she looked back, a little surprised to see him still standing in the middle of the platform with his eyes closed.

She watched in slight awe as the visible flicker chakra subsided. He opened his eyes noticing her watching him. "You're strong. Holy shit that was a tough fight." He said rubbing his arms tenderly.

"Yeah, you're a tough sonofabitch too." She commented as he approached. She could feel a heat radiate from him even from several paces away. She gave him a passing look over, noticing his sculpted muscles, thick and defined, as if his body were engraved this way.

"I asked if you were alright." His voice snapped her back from her mental meandering.

She nodded still sounding distracted. "Yeah, yeah. Hey... you have anything planned after this?" She asked taking couple lazy steps toward him.

He cocked an eyebrow, shaking his head. "Not really." He wasn't sure where this was going and as she came closer, he found increasing difficulty in suppressing the expanding energy. Like trying to capture a storm in a pot. He took an involuntary step back, the pressure was jarring and he didn't think he could hold it off if this continued.

Her amber eyes locking with his, a grin slowly worked across her features as she closed the distance in a breath. "I've got another challenge for you." She pressed her body against his, running her hand down his muscular stomach to rest about the bulge in his pants. "If you're game."

Unable to contain it, the energy flowed through him like a flooding river overtaking the ridge of a damn. Drowning out the tiny voice of reason that tried pointing out that this was probably not a good idea. "What kind of person would I be if I turned down another friendly challenge?" He said a hushed tone.

—**H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—H—**

Naruto could hear the sound of the door clicking behind them, her apartment bathed in darkness. She brushed past the faint shuffling of clothing. "I really need to wash off all this dirt…" She complained in a way that made it sound more like an invitation.

A light at the end of the hallway dimly illuminated a path before him, Karui's silhouette painted against the light backdrop. He could see her outline looking in his direction before she disappeared from the doorway, the sound of the shower coming to life.

He worked his way down the hallway, removing the remainder of his clothes as he went. He rounded the corner to see Karui finishing removing her chest binding, revealing her ample breasts. He briefly wondered if most kunoichi in cloud bound themselves. An image of Samui quickly flashing through his mind, shattering that idea.

His eyes traced up her smooth russet colored legs, the delicious curve of her shapely ass, across her firm core, up to her grapefruit sized breasts. "Enjoying the view?" She coyly asked.

"Very." He said, closing the distance between them, kissing her fully on the lips, drawing her strong body against his.

She gently pushed him away before disappearing into the steam. He followed her in, seeing her hold a bottle of soap in one hand and a luffa in another. "You wash my back, I wash yours?"

He grinned. "Sure." Taking the soap soaked luffa, he began performing the tantalizing task of ensuring she was thoroughly lathered. She gave a satisfied moan as he moved across her neck, over her shoulders, and down her arms with a diligent focus that only further her excitement.

He rested the plush instrument over her prominent core muscles, feeling them flex reactively under his touch as he crisscrossed across her stomach. Venturing up, he began drawing long lazy circles across her perky breasts, slowly working his way towards their centers.

She pressed against him, strong and sturdy, like a beam made of limestone. She craned her neck, taking the opportunity taste him, their tongues greeting one another. She could taste the hint of dirt and blood, an overpowering lust behind each lash of his tongue. A moan tumbling from her mouth to his.

He discarded the luffa, taking a more direct approach, massaging the soap into her supple breasts, kneading them together while tweaking her deliciously darker nipples.

She slid up and down his solid frame, their grinding bodies frothing the soap more and more as she ground against his hard body. His touch felt electric against her skin, a lingering tingling sensation dancing over her entire body.

She shifted, slowly stroking his thick soapy cock in her hand. Thoroughly enjoying feeling his muscles tense beneath her touch, rewarded with a low groan rumbling from his throat. Her quickening strokes drawing some of his attention away from her tits.

"Aww, can the stud not focus while getting his cock stroked." She challenged him in a purr. He growled low pinching her nipples harder. She winced, surprised at feeling her own arousal climb several flights in a single bound. That's new. She thought absentmindedly as reveled in his rough manipulations. A frothy hand sliding down her toned stomach to before resting on her clit.

She leaned into his touch moaning as his fingers flit back and forth across her clit in rapid succession, playing her like an instrument. She considered this an unspoken challenge, gripping his cock tighter in her hand, pumping faster now. You're going to come before me if I have anything to say about thought with a grin. His groans almost in tempo with her stroke, which only exalted her further.

"That's right baby, you know you want to come. Just come for me." She purred provocatively. She hadn't encountered a man that could resist dirty talk and she was fairly sure he wasn't going to be her first.

If she had thought it was possible, she would accused him of casting some jutsu without seals. A tingle of electricity like an inkblot from her clit, spreading over her body. It was surreal to feel her pussy clenching, her core squeezing into a knot, reacting to the thrum of energy. "Ho fuck." She cried out, unable to control her body, her orgasm practically being summoned from her depths.

"Ngh, Ah. AH. OH FUCK~" She leaned back against his solid frame, her free hand smacking against the shower side. "Oh god." She gasped, struggling to catch her breath. A resonating wave of pleasure rippling through her base like an earthquake. She fought to keep her legs from shaking as an aftershock whispered through her. "Damn those are some magic fingers." She breathed.

He grinned. "I win." His lips smashing against hers. He could taste her wanton, smell her scent beneath the perfumed soap. It was driving him up the wall.

She turned, wrapping her arms around his neck, resting on his sturdy shoulders. She could feel his big dick twitch against her inner thighs. She grinned, pulling away from the kiss, drinking in his ocean blue eyes. "I guess I need to give you a proper reward then."

He watched her with a hungry anticipation as she slowly sank to her knees, the water now cascading over down her head. Her beautiful amber eyes staring up at him with a lusty haze to them.

She eyed his meaty dick eagerly as she rinsed him off. God damn, this fucker is huge. She thought as she licked her lips before slipping him past them. An unexpected taste tickled her taste buds. The typical bitter taste absent, instead an encompassing almost savory taste enticed her to continue tasting him.

Her logical restraints lost in the intoxicating mixture, her mind meandering, unable to pinpoint why she tasted a cacophony of flavors that compelled her to keep going until she tasted what was at the end of the proverbial rainbow.

Naruto groaned, basking in the warmth of her mouth as her tongue worked its way hungrily around his cock. He rested his hand on the back of her head, gradually guiding her back and forth along his length.

She considered stopping him but it felt so hot to have someone else control her for once. Most men just let her dominate the situation. She relished in the heat of his thick cock in her mouth, feeling her stomach knitting together from her own roaring arousal. She slipped her hand down to her snatch, her fingers grinding in rhythm against her clit as she took him in.

He felt the vibration of her moans through his cock. "Take me all the way in." He requested in a groan. He felt lost in her amber eyes, watching her pull him further into her mouth. She pulled back, her stare never wavering while she sucked on the head for a few beats before thrusting him all the way in.

He lost his breath, feeling his muscles tighten as if they were going to burst from his body, "Fuck. Karui. That's so good!" He nearly yelled. Her throat squeezing against his thick cock. He could feel the edge of his own orgasm, a canyon with no floor. Peering at it through soulful golden eyes looking up at him.

She pulled him nearly all the way out again before driving him back to the hilt against her lips. She felt his grip tighten. "Fuck. I'm going to come." She could almost taste his orgasm before he came as he pulled her against him faster. She could feel her lungs burn in her chest, her eyes flitting up and back, yet she couldn't find strength to care, the heat and passion of the moment practically blinding. "Fuck. I'm coming. I'm coming." He cried out cradling her head against his pelvis.

She felt him swell inside her mouth before unleashing a torrent of jizz the short distance into her stomach. The feeling of his hot cum splashing into her stomach coupled with her own ministrations brought her own climax to a deafening conclusion. She cried into his thick cock, feeling him jettison load after load of himself into her.

She felt high. She wasn't sure if it was from the lack of oxygen, her orgasm or his. A jubilation she hadn't experienced before carried her. Her belly felt so warm, like she had just had a full meal. She pulled him from her throat to stave off the impending darkness that threatened to consume her.

Her taste buds immediately responding to his taste compelling her to continue drinking as much of him as he would allow. Working her tongue, her free hand continued stroking to milk him. Her head was swam in delirious bliss. She pulled his thick cock from her mouth with a pop, smacking her lips, bringing his member back to her mouth to finish licking his dick clean from the glistening sauce.

She peered up into his eyes, their magenta hue almost entrancing. Her mind drifted, her hand casually stroking his cock, his lips clashed against hers. She found herself being drawn from the shower, slamming her lover into the hallway walls as they moved down the hallway. Her attempts to consume him thwarted at every other turn as he drove her into the opposing wall. The two eventually making their way to her bedroom.

She threw him forcefully onto the bed, diving on top of him, her lips on his. Her hand searched between their legs impetuously, desperately looking for her prize. It wasn't long before she found it, gripping his thick cock and stroking him for good measure before she slid him inside of her.

She bit her lower lip, stifling a small cry, his dick stretching her beyond what she'd imagined. "Damn, you hung bastard." She hissed at him, almost accusatory. Lifting herself back up, she paused before working him deeper in, eventually feeling him hit the end. Like hitting a button, a throaty moan spilled from her throat. "Oh fuck baby."

She reveled in heat that coiled around her with each drive against his thick cock. Surge after surge of electricity lacing through her. Galvanizing from within, as she drove against him, she couldn't help but cry out, feeling the reverberation shaking her very core. "OH FUCK NARUTO" She screamed, her entire body threatening to snap as all her muscles pulled tight. Her orgasm, a demon threatening to consume her as she gushed over her lover's cock.

She looked down to see his unwavering magenta eyes boring through her. She wasn't sure if it was the maelstrom she saw in them or the roaring fire of lust that beckoned her to continue. Wisps of red flying from Naruto's body, licking over hers. Her head swam, drunk on the lust that seemed to permeate the room. If her orgasm had physical form, it would be a pool. Waist deep waves attempting to sweep her off her feet.

She continued rocking of her body against his muscular frame, leaning against his chiseled abs. Each bucking movement causing this pool to ebb and flow. Her cries a symphony of their escalating passion that engulfed the room.

Before she could cry out in protest, they were up from the bed, Naruto cupping her ass in his hands, her legs draped over his swollen biceps. She felt him drive into her at a fevered pitch, her moans punctuating the sounds of their sex, her mind drifting further from the surface. An echo of pleasure sprang as he slammed against her cervix.

The waves came higher, threatening to draw her under. She cried out as another orgasm ripped through, feeling her pussy grip him as if to draw him further in. Her body was on fire and there was little she could do to quench the flame. She felt the repetitive dull thud of her back hitting the wall of her bedroom. Her mind struggling to grasp anything beyond fire springing from her cunt. The maw of darkness began to close and she welcomed it, if only to escape this whirlpool of an orgasm that threatened to drown her into madness.

"Ungh, fuuuuuck~!" She groaned, feeling the smooth tile from her kitchen against her cheek. She could almost hear the dim echo of fatigue drowned out by the swashing tide of another orgasm, her cunt tightening reflexively around her partner's impressive cock. Like staring at a tsunami wave, the impending calamity stampeding at her.

She screamed, feeling the rumble of her lover groan and slam into her. Her accepting snatch filling with his seed. The roar of sensations brought the wave upon her as she cried out one final time before succumbing to it.

Naruto buried himself as deep as he would go. His mind treading above his own torrent, trying to grip onto any logical thought but failing. This euphoria of a whirlpool emotions and sensations tore him from the weak grip he had on his own consciousness. All he could do is tumble in the cyclonic abyss that waited below.

He stared at her voluptuous ass, feeling another pulse empty into her. Whatever this was, felt so good. He couldn't stop himself. His mind fatigued fighting the current, the darkness in the center so inviting. His mind drifted between the emotions, thrilling, exciting, invigorating, terrified. He held his breath as he disappeared into the waves.

He rolled his shoulders, a renewed vigor pumped through his veins. His crimson eyes drank her in before he rolled her onto her side, draping a leg over his shoulder as he began driving into her again. By the end of the night, he would thoroughly ensure she was filled up.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Oh god, my fucking head._ Naruto thought feeling the ache of his body, a thick mental fog packed his skull to capacity. He felt drained, as if he had trained for a week with an army of shadow clones, nonstop. He stood shakily, stretching his sore muscles. A pit opened in his stomach as his brain caught up with the view before him, the onslaught from the night before finally clarified.

Karui wasn't in view so he had to investigate to ease his mind and make sure she was okay. Walking down the hallway, he noted the mint spider webbed cracks in the drywall from their passionate spar. Coming upon the bedroom, he saw the mattress moved free from its frame, resting haphazardly on the floor.

He winced at the new makeshift 'door' as he would call it, leading from the bedroom to the kitchen, a few feet from where the bed frame was.

He could remember what he thought was most of the night. Yet at some point it just blurred together, thick in a haze that felt like he was trying to peer through frosted glass.

He noted their sexual dribble, following its trail until he found Karui, laying in a chair that was resting on its back. He knelt by her side, a cursory look over easing his concerns, she appeared to be okay. He reached to wake her, but she groaned happily, a small smile on her face as she rolled over.

He quietly grabbed a sheet from her bed and laid it across her. Looking at the mess they'd made, he figured it would probably be best _**not**_ to be here when she woke up. He wrote a brief note, laying it atop her kitchen counter top before gathering his things. He made a series of seals, two small thumps in a layer of smoke and Naruto had vanished from the room.

**=== END - Chapter 3 - When Lightning Strikes ===**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **First, I'd like to thank all of you that have reviewed, messaged me, and generally shown interest in the story. I write this mostly for my own amusement but the fact that you all can enjoy it with me, helps drive me to push through generating more content.

I will try to make it a point to publish at regular intervals, which is part of why I'm chopping up the chapters. The next three chapters was once just chapter 3 and deliberating I felt that this was far too much for one chapter.

This is even more apparent when I revisit the story and making any revisions/changes since I beta my own stories and I need to let them rest at least a day or so before I tackle the edit process.

I appreciate the patience and interest you've all shown. I've had many ask where I plan on taking it. I have some idea on where this is going. In retrospect, I probably should have put this chapters in a different order. It's what I get for posting up some of my chapters before I had a better idea on where I wanted the story to go. I'll just have to write myself out of a corner.

That said, thanks again for your interest. Until next time.


End file.
